Uniéndolos
by Aya Haruka
Summary: Izayoi, la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome esta cansada de que nunca sea tomada en cuenta y luego de que sus padres decidan divorciarse ella hará todo lo posible para volverlos a unir
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos**

...

...

..

.

_Gritos__…_

Lentamente iba abriendo sus ojitos dorados, esperando a que se acostumbraran a la luz que se filtraba en su habitación. Una vez de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fijo su vista en el reloj que descansaba arriba de su cómoda. Era temprano, recién las 06:34.

Se estiró un poco sobre la cama haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos… su cara de sueño se tornó a una satisfacción y se levantó de la cama olvidando el motivo que la despertó. Se metió al baño que había en su habitación y abrió la ducha mientras se despedía de su pijama. Liberó su melena plateada de la coleta que lo ataba y de una se metió en la ducha. Suspiró de gran manera y sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder al ver que seguía fría. Los espasmos pasaron cuando el agua se templó y simplemente dejó llevarse por la tranquilidad que le transmitía el agua.

Tranquilidad que no duró mucho al escuchar los gritos de su madre por el teléfono… Sabía con quién discutía y por qué discutían. Prácticamente TODOS los días lo mismo desde que sus padres se separaron… Esta vez decidió ignorarlos.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla ignorando los gritos de su madre que todavía no paraban desde que se despertó a causa de ellos.

Cepilló su cabello plateado y enlazó los dos mechones sobresalientes de su cabellera con lazos rojos quedando al costado de sus mejillas a lo largo de del hombro y lo demás lo dejó atrás de los hombros cubriéndole la espalda.

Se vistió con una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta camuflada de jean. Se calzó unos jeans azul oscuro y un cinturón negro de cuero con tachas y se colocó sus borcegos negros también de cuero y tenía tachas a los costados.

Su forma de vestir para algunos no era la adecuada para sus cortos 13 años. Ella…como siempre… ignora al mundo entero y sus opiniones al respecto a ella…

Su pieza era un desorden, como siempre ella no era una chica muy ordenada. La suerte de nacer en cuna de oro no la hizo muy aplicada en esas cosas de la limpieza o de por lo menos hacer las cosas por sí sola, pero esto de vivir sola con la madre la tuvo que aplicar para ser capaz de por lo menos tender su cama.

Recorrió los pasillos de la gran casa que compartía con su madre. Los gritos no habían cesado ni un minuto. Solo se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el alboroto.

Llegó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su madre. No pudo ver el interior gracias a las cortinas que había en las puertas de la habitación que su madre usaba como despacho. Abrió las puertas del despacho de su madre para verla claramente...

Cuando abrió las puertas vio a su progenitora, una mujer de unos veinticuatro años y cabello azabache, se encontraba con el teléfono en el oído gritando como lo había hecho toda la mañana caminando de un lado para el otro.

Kagome ahora Higurashi otra vez no notó la presencia de su hija y siguió discutiendo con el empresario Inuyasha Taisho, el padre de su retoña que se encontraba con cara de aburrida en un rincón de la habitación.

-Habíamos quedado en que ella esta noche me acompañaba a la cena de fin de año A MÍ- rugió la azabache

-Esta noche no se podrá, ya lo dije…mis padres- Kagome no lo dejó terminar que ya estaba contradiciendo su palabra

-¡Esto ya lo habíamos charlado! Tuve el permiso para llevármela esta noche- contraatacó Kagome

-Tú la tienes toda la semana ¿Qué cuesta que me la lleve una noche? ¡Solo la veo en los fines de semana!- esta vez fue turno de Inuyasha de defenderse

Kagome abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese un pescado… Era verdad ¿Qué le costaba? No tenía como contradecirlo, si el la veía los fines de semana. Su vista giró a un rincón donde estaba su hija con una de sus finas cejas alzadas mientras la miraba.

-hablaremos luego- susurró en el auricular y lo colgó.

Miró a su "hijita" que se encontraba con un gesto interrogante.

-Iza,_ amor…_ - ya se lo vio venir, solo le decía así cuando algo iba a pasar- tu padre quiere que esta noche lo acompañes a la casa de tus abuelos, tus tíos van a estar allí y…-

y quieres mi opinión para saber si voy a ir a tu dichosa cena de fin de año o a la "importante" reunión familiar a la que mi padre tan desesperada mente quiere que asista- contestó por su madre la joven-

-etto… si- dijo Kagome un poco confusa-

-Me da igual- dijo desinteresada la pequeña- sinceramente no quiero ir a ninguna de las dos reuniones-

Auch! ¡Cuánto le importaba a su hija!

-Si solamente con esto van a pelear la verdad que prefiero quedarme en casa- continúo- as lo que quieras y dile lo que se te pegue la gana, igual, nunca toman en cuenta mi opinión- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro…La verdad era esa, nunca tenían en cuenta su opinión o sus pensamientos, todos tomaban decisiones sin saber si les afectaba o no a su lado emocional. Como el divorcio de sus padres… es una etapa difícil para una joven de (en ese entonces) doce años… Pero con los tramites y las peleas no tenían tiempo para un "he Izayoi, no te lo pregunté ¿Cómo te sientes con el divorcio? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Y tus sentimientos?" NO nada de eso…

El único que estuvo con ella en ese entonces fue su amigo Hotaru, el hijo de sus tíos Sango y Miroku.

Hotaru fue su amigo desde que nació, apenas se llevaban tres meses de diferencia, por ende, iban al mismo curso… digamos que esto hacia que nunca se separaran.

...

...

..

.

Ni ella supo en que momento lo pensó… vio a su hija irse e inmediatamente tomo el auricular y marcó al número de su ex esposo.

Esperó unos segundos y al cuarto "tuuuth" (N/A: ¡qué efectos de sonido! ¿No?) Atendieron

-Diga-

-Irá- dijo con voz decidida.

...

...

..

.

Ella tampoco supo en que momento salió del despacho de su madre. Simplemente olvidó todo cuando se perdió en sus pensamiento…Un poco de culpa la invadió al haberle hablado así a su madre, pero no le dio importancia, simplemente tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la escuela (N/A: no se los horarios de escuela allá en Japón, así que voy a usar los de mi país)

...

...

..

.

Inuyasha simplemente por su parte estaba feliz al saber que su hija querría ir a la reunión familiar de hoy, ya que, tendría un anuncio importante para hacer y quería saber el pensamiento de su hija que últimamente casi ni veía

* * *

**Bueno ¡yea, mi primer fic! Estoy tan feliz :')**

**Antes que nada: no los voy a condicionar para que me dejen reviews ya que… lo voy a continuar igual porque es lo que me gusta hacer xD **

**Pero también me gustaría saber su opinión así que… si quieren dejarme uno lo agradecería ¡son gratis! Y un gran regalo u.u**

**Bueno… si a alguien le interesó, nos leemos en el segundo capítulo! **

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Nota 2: **Este capítulo tiene lenguaje obsceno así que… Lo leen bajo su propio riesgo xD

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

...

...

..

.

Su día fue del asco… Si, esa era la descripción de la pequeña Izayoi al respecto de su día, no creía que podía empeorar más.

Primero: su amigo Hotaru no pudo asistir hoy a clases, por lo tanto lo único que pudo hacer es aburrirse ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de que su debilucho amigo se haya enfermado?

Segundo: tuvieron examen y como su amigo Hotaru faltó y no tuvo de nadie para copiarse ¿Qué culpa tuvo ella de no haber estudiado?

Tercero: June, una chica que ODIA con todo su ser la estuvo… "Provocando"…en horas de P.E (N/A: en mi escuela dicen en ingles Ed. Física) y…bue… tuvo que mandarla a hacer un tour por la enfermería ¿Qué culpa tuvo ella de ser provocada?

Cuarto: Al mandar a June de visita a la enfermería, ella, tuvo que ir a visitar a la directora del instituto…

¡A que no adivinan! ¿Quién tiene que ir con sus padres la próxima semana?!Si ella. Wii!

¡Una mierda! Lo último que quería era preocupar a sus padres o meterlos en situaciones más estresantes… aunque, si esto logra llamar la atención de estos mejor, ¿Quién sabe? Capaz que hasta empiezan a tomarla en cuenta o simplemente la manden a una escuela de verano como la última vez que quiso ser tomada en cuenta.

...

Siguió sin prestarle atención a las demás cosas, solo se preocupó por llegar a su casa, sabía que su madre no estaría en casa ya que su trabajo demandaba mucho. Sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta. La abrió lentamente y se asomó a su casa. Como lo supuso, su madre no estaba.

Subió las escaleras y divisó la puerta de su cuarto, no muy difícil de reconocer cuando tenía un letrero que decía "Izayoi" y "Do not enter".

Caminó por el pasillo y sin más se adentró a su cuarto. Tiró su mochila por algún lado de su habitación y se desplomó en la cama ya echa…

ya echa… algo le decía que su madre ignoró los letreros de su puerta.

Decidió no darle importancia a esos temas y sin más se durmió…

...

...

..

.

Las emociones de Inuyasha pasaban de nervioso a ansioso, ¿Cómo tomaría su hija esa sorpresa de la noticia tan de repente? ¿Y si debió consultarlo con ella antes de dar el paso? Es su hija, debería apoyarlo en todo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo él era un hombre hecho y derecho y sus decisiones no eran de cuestionarse para una niña de trece años ¿no?

-Inuyasha, _amor_- Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su vista a la mujer al otro lado del escritorio, una mujer muy bella, de unos 32 años. Tenía ojos chocolate oscuros y el cabello negro, largo y lacio…Cualquiera que la viera se enamoraría de ella, hasta él se podría decir que lo hizo, puesto que, ahora esa mujer es su _prometida_. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas al notar que la mirada de la mujer notaba preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede? Kikyo- preguntó el

- Me llamaron del instituto de June, al parecer una niña la agredió en horas de P.E – le respondió con angustia y preocupación en la voz- Me ausentaré un rato, pero prometo volver antes de que la reunión empiece ¿sí?-

-Claro, June es tu hija y si Izayoi estuviera en una situación así tiraría todo por la borda e iría con ella- su voz trató de sonar comprensiva, aunque estaba nervioso de que ella se ausentara siendo que tiene el papel más importante en esa reunión familiar – No te tardes-

-Claro- dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa- no tardaré-

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y la vio irse… Un fugaz recuerdo de su ex vino a su mente, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Nunca pensó volver a amar a una mujer como amó a Kagome, pero la vida le está mostrando lo equivocado que estaba.

Pero, ahora encontró a Kikyo, que, obviamente ya estuvo casada pero su matrimonio fue fallido al tener un esposo que la golpeaba y era un mantenido…Ella, en su primer matrimonio tuvo dos hijas: June, que era físicamente parecido al padre y tenía 13 años y medio… ¡Qué bien se llevaría con Izayoi!… Ella que siempre quiso hermanos.-pensó-

Y luego estaba Midori: que era lo copia en miniatura de Kikyo y apenas tenía cinco años

Volvió a perderse en un mundo de pensamientos mientras se replicaba ¿Qué clase de salvaje educó a la niña que agredió a su "hijastra"?

-¡Khe! Seguro una familia de salvajes- se respondió así mismo

….

…

..

.

Había estado llorando toda la tarde desde que se fue a trabajar, la noticia de que su ex esposo se casaba nuevamente la devastó y ni ella sabía por qué ¿Tan pronto la cambiaba? O ¿será que después de un año todavía lo amaba? Era bien cierto que a pesar de haber conocido a otros hombres sabía que ninguno se comparaba con él. Pero fue decisión de los dos tomar rutas separadas ¿y ella también tenía que continuar? No quería que su hija se llevara el impacto así de repente de que ella aparezca con pareja. No nono… Era una dama y no podía andar con cualquiera y traerlo a su casa donde estaba su hija…Pero…

Ya era tiempo de continuar, la vida sigue ¿no?

...

...

..

.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar su teléfono celular sonar. Miró por la ventana y vio que la luna ya había salido ¡Era de noche! Luego sus ojitos dorados se fijaron en la alarma mostrando que eran las 08:45 p.m.

Un poco aturdida llevó su mano al escritorio y cogió el celular que todavía no había parado de sonar. Sus pupilas se achicaron cuando la luz de la pequeña pantallita le dio de lleno en la cara, pero cuando sus ojitos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver que era su madre quien le llamaba.

-Diga- dijo con la voz cansada

-¡Niña! ¿Qué hacías que no contestabas?- grito histérica su madre-

-Dormía-contestó con simpleza como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡Deberías estarte vistiendo! ¡No durmiendo! Totosai (el chofer) pasará a buscarte a las 09:00 ¡Tu padre está como loco llamando!

- ¡Khe! Ya voy, no grites- dijo con fastidio- te recuerdo que por causa de ellos ahora tengo sueño-

-Solo prepárate ¿quieres?-

Tuhh… Tuhh… Tuhh….

.

Era bien cierto que su opinión valía mierda, pero en estos momentos se lamentaba por dejar que sus padres tomaran decisiones por ella en momentos de locura. Ni siquiera le avisaron que iría.

Entonces con MUCHA pereza se levantó de su cama y se metió en el baño…

….

…

..

.

¡Ahora si estaba nervioso! Su hija no llegaba a pesar de que faltaba menos de media hora para que la reunión empezara. ¿Dónde estaba esa niña? TODOS ya habían llegado, su hermano Seshomaru y su familia, sus padres, amigos TODOS menos su hija.

Su prometida había llegado hace unos minutos con sus dos niñas.

¿El? Él se encontraba en su habitación esperando a que su chofer traiga a su hija ¡esa niñata! Últimamente se estaba comportando muy infantil y esta no sería la primera vez que lo dejaba plantado…

Izayoi conocía a Kikyo, la había visto unas cuantas veces en su casa pero no eran de hablar mucho ninguna de las dos… aunque por parte de esta última la veía con ganas de sacar conversación.

Las gotas de sudor caían a los costados de sus cienes y su mandíbula estaba levemente apretada, los nervios se le notaban a kilómetros.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación interrumpiéndolo, por 2.353.2565 vez en el día de sus pensamientos

-Pase- dijo con voz autoritaria

-Disculpe amo Inuyasha- era Myoga, su mayordomo- Le vengo a informar que la señorita Izayoi acaba de llegar

_Alivió_

Si eso es todo Myoga puedes retirarte- informó

Si, con su permiso- dijo el anciano para luego retirarse

….

…

..

.

A paso de tortuga se asomó a la sala donde reconoció a todas las caras que se encontraban allí. Automáticamente, como si todas se hubieran coordinado, fijaron su mirada en ella. Mínima importancia en las miradas siguió caminando hasta sentarse en un sofá que se encontraba allí. Todos sabían cómo era su actitud así que solo le dedicaron una mirada enternecida y continuaron con lo suyo.

Al contrario sus abuelos que se acercaron a ella a llenarla de preguntas y apretujarle las mejillas.

….

…

..

.

-Izayoi- gritó su padre al localizarla hablando o simplemente simulando que oye a su prima Chiai.

- Padre- dijo una vez que esté se acercó a ella

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo con una media sonrisa

Esta simplemente le mandó una mirada de "¿cómo crees que estoy? ¿Se me nota la cara de obligación?

El-ignorando esa cara- la tomó de los hombros suavemente y la llevó al jardín trasero.

.

.

.

Una vez en el jardín ambos se sentaron al lado de una fuente de agua que se encontraba allí, la luna daba una hermosa vista a ese lugar… El, la miró de reojo y la notó distraída

-Sabes, hace rato que quería preguntarte algo-

- pues, hazlo- dijo ella con simpleza

-primero, ¿Qué piensas de Kikyo? –

-hmmn-

-¿y que pensarías si… La hiciera mi esposa?-

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón dejó de latir al sentir un nudo en la garganta

* * *

**Bueno… primero que nada, estoy TAN feliz T.T me dejaron unos muy bonitos reviews que me inspiraron a seguir súper rápido xD**

_**Contesto sus preguntas:**_

**Miu-Taisho**_**: ******__tengo una duda: si la hija de_ kagome tiene 13 y ella tiene 24, tuvo a su hija cuando tenía 11 años?!

**Aya Haruka: ****Naa xD error de dedos o el maldito auto corrector no reconoció la palabra y la cambió… Kagome tiene 34, Inu 35 y Kikyo 32**

…

**Pauli: **_**Se ve excelente la temática :) como viven la vida los hijos de padres separados, una cosa asi o no?**_

**Aya Haruka: ****Entendiste bien el concepto… eso es lo que trato de expresar.**

…

**Guest: **_**no me digas que Inu planea casarse !D: (es solo una suposición mia xd)**_

**Aya Haruka: ****Pues, como habrás visto… estabas en lo cierto xD **

**...**

**Elena 79: **_**quisiera saber cada cuanto actualizas? O un aproximado? Con eso sere muy feliz ;) gracias.**_

**Aya Haruka: ****Cuando me sienta inspirada! Tengo tanto tiempo al dope… capaz que dos capítulos por semana haré **

…

**Kitana… ****Ya sé que te encanta joderme ¬_¬**

**PREGUNTA!:**

**¿Que creen que pasara ahora? (no es que esté intentando robarles las ideas jeje)**

**Como podrán ver Inu y Kikyo van a casarse... Por ende June y Izayoi van a ser hermanas D:**

**¡me alegro que les haya gustado! Bechotes *0* **

**PD: los que no mencioné fue poke no me parecieron preguntas… Igual agradezco los reviews de todos *.***


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

...

...

..

.

Estaba… _Aturdida_…Para qué negarlo, la noticia la impactó y le trajo dolores en lugares como en el pecho o la garganta…Sentía un nudo en ambos lugares y tenía una gran molestia.

No se había sentido así desde el divorcio de sus padres, cuando sin por lo menos haberle dicho nada o darle una anticipación se divorciaron…

¡A quien engañaba! Sabía que tarde o temprano sus padres se separarían…Pero está situación la tomó de sorpresa cuando su padre le dijo que se casaría con esa mujer de la cual sabía muy poco ¿y en tan solo un año de haberse divorciado? Supo que, cuando sus padres se separaron, iban a tomar sus rutas y cada uno iba a tener una nueva pareja. Y no le afectó _en ese momento. _Pero ahora que lo vivía le trajo cierta incomodidad y _dolor _al recordar todos los momentos vividos en familia y que ahora simplemente no iban a volver. No iba a tener una familia así nuevamente…No iba a estar feliz nuevamente.

Nunca aceptó a la pareja de alguno de sus padres. En realidad nunca les dio importancia, puesto que, pensaba que solo eran pasajeras… Y ahora venía esa mujer y sus hijas (de paradero desconocido) a ocupar el lugar de su madre.

¡NO PODIA PERMITIRLO!

¡Era un agravio a su familia! (o a lo que alguna vez fue su familia) ¿tan poco le importaba a su padre? Tomar una decisión así, sin por lo menos consultárselo, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos…Eso la hirió MUCHO.

Supo que no era la única de su familia que pensaba así, de hecho, ninguno se tomó bien la noticia que digamos...

_~~~~Flash Back~~~_

_Ya todos estaban cenando, la familia y amigos estaban todos en la mesa, algunos charlando y otros simplemente comiendo…_

_Pero ella no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, la comida no le pasaba de la garganta y sentía un vacío en el estómago. _

_Ella simplemente no pudo decir nada cuando su padre le lanzó la bomba hace ya una hora…todavía no procesaba la información ¿su padre se casaba? ¿Y eso porque le molestaba? La pequeña estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos…No asimilaba la noticia aun…_

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tintinear de uno copa de crista._

_Fijó su atención a donde venía el ruido y vio a su padre y a esa…mujer. Ambos parados agarrados uno del otro en un abrazo con una gran sonrisa. La cara de felicidad de ambos se notaba a leguas…_

_-Ya que tenemos su atención-comenzó su padre- Primero que nada: gracias por venir…queríamos que todos estén aquí presentes para la feliz noticia que vamos a darles-_

_-¿Y cuál es?- Preguntó Rin, que no solo era prima de su madre, sino que también esposa de su tío Sesshomaru- _

_Silencio..._

_-¡Nos casamos!- dijeron ambos felices._

_Cric...Cric...Cric_

_Algunos mostraron cara de desconcierto -como sus abuelos- otros se hallaban sorprendidos –como sus primos y su tía-_

_ y otros tenían la mirada neutra-SIP, hablamos de su tío Sesshomaru- _

_-Felicidades- dijo al fin Miroku (amigo de la infancia de su padre y es el padre de Hotaru)_

_-Gracias- dijo esa odiosa mujer con una sonrisa_

_-¿y para cuando es la boda?- dijo Rin_

_-Hablamos mucho la fecha… Y pensamos que sería conveniente para el 28 de febrero- dijo Inuyasha _

_¡¿EN TRES MESES?! Se exaltó interiormente Izayoi… ¿En tan poco tiempo?_

_Todos comenzaron a hablar de ese jodido tema y ella, se perdió en su mundo de pensamientos…_

_~~~End Flash Back~~~_

Estaba desesperada, muchas noticias fuertes tan seguidas le estaban haciendo mal…

Se arropó con la colcha (estaba en casa de su padre) no soportaría ver a esa mujer y a su padre mañana en el desayuno…Mucho menos juntos. En un momento dejó de pensar y simplemente, se durmió.

...

...

..

.

Al otro día cuando se levantó siguió la misma rutina que tenía en la casa de su madre, ósea, se levantó sin ganas, se soltó el cabello y se metió en la ducha para aclarar su mente y cuestionar el porqué de su existencia.

Cuando ese ritual terminó se dirigió a la cocina a paso de tortuga…

Allí estaba Natsu, la criada que preparaba el desayuno, sirviéndolo sobre la mesa redonda de la cocina. También estaba esa…mujer, que, estaba muy entretenida con la laptop para prestarle atención. Pero se extrañó de sobremanera al ver a una niñita de más o meno años, tenía el pelo bien negro y un lindo flequillo que le quedaba adorable. Se parecía mucho a esa…mujer.

Hola- Saludó la pequeñita cuando vio a Izayoi- Me llamo Midori ¿y tú?- pregunto la "enana" con voz infantil ya que todavía era una niña.

Emm… Hola, soy Izayoi- dijo un poco confundida como si dudara en contestar-

¡Izayoi! Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo… Esa… cuando notó su presencia gracias a su hijita Midori

¿Quién es ella?- preguntó señalando a la niñita que simplemente tomaba su leche chocolatada

No se señala Iza, es de mala educación- dijo en tono amable- Ella es Midori, mi hija, tiene cinco años-

Ahh…- dijo sin saber que responder

También tengo una hija de tu edad, se llama June, vendrá hoy a visitarme ya que pasa mucho tiempo con su padre- dijo con una sonrisa – ella también es solitaria, se llevarán bien- terminó

Izayoi, en vez de notar las claras señales de que sería hermanastra de su enemiga, se enfurecía por que Kikyo hablaba de ella como si la conociera y también por el hecho de meter "niñatas en su casa"

-Me voy- avisó indiferentemente

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde?- preguntó Kikyo, mas Izayoi ni se molestó en responderle o siquiera voltear a verla.

...

...

..

.

Sus pies pedaleaban a todo lo que daban, estaba subida en una bicicleta roja andando por una calle pavimentada de lo que parecía un barrio de ricos, TODAS casas grandes y lujosas.

Detuvo su pedaleo en una gran casa blanca con grandes ventanales y un hermoso patio delantero lleno de flores.

Bajó de su bicicleta y la tiro sin más en el patio de la casa, corrió hasta la puerta de la casa. Al llegar a la gran puerta de madera, todavía agitada por la corrida y el pedaleo, tocó el timbre que estaba a su lado.

_Tin Tun..._

_..._

Nada...

...

_Tin Tun…_

..._._

_TIN TUN. TIN TUN. TIN TUN…_

-¡Ya va!- sé escuchó una voz de una adolescente se podría decir. -¡No queremos nada!-dijo la joven al abrir la puerta. La mueca de Izayoi cambió a una de disgusto por lo que dijo la adolescente. La miró de arriba abajo a la adolescente, una castaña de ojos café, pelo largo hasta la cintura y muy lacio, tenía un flequillo que le quedaba muy bien, era normal, bonita y muy delgada, aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años

-Ah, eres tú- dijo en forma despectiva la castaña al ver que se trataba de Izayoi- Hotaru está enfermo, no puede recibir visi…- No terminó la frase cuando se vio obligada a correrse del marco de la puerta al recibir un empujón por parte de la peliplata que se adentró a la casa

-¡Oye! ¿Así entras tú a las casas ajenas?- dijo molesta la peli castaña por la reacción de esta-

-Solo hablaré con él, no me tardo- dijo ignorando la pregunta solamente se perdió por uno de los pasillos.

No se llevaba bien con la hermana mayor de su amigo Hotaru, él tenía dos hermanas que eran dos mellizas, Mei (que bajo su punto de vista era más simpática, solo que se había vuelto un poco más tímida con el tiempo. Y luego estaba Aimi, la detestable adolescente con la que se acababa de cruzar.

Conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano, los padres de Hotaru, Sango y Miroku, eran amigos de la infancia de sus padres y en varias ocasiones durmió allí o pasó fiestas como las navidades, años nuevos, etc.

Llegó a la pieza de Hotaru y sin más abrió la puerta…

Puso cara de incredulidad al verlo con su pijama azul sentado el su cama jugando videojuegos con ojeras y a su lado varias bolsas de papas fritas y botellas de gaseosa (y una de sustancia sospechosa)…Tan enfermo que decían que estaba…

En cambio Hotaru ni se percató que su amiga de la infancia se encontraba en la puerta observándolo siniestramente.

-Hotaru- dijo la ojidorada con voz tétrica

-Ah, Iza, hola- dijo sin siquiera molestarse a verla, ignorando el tono de voz de su amiga

-HOTARU ¡BAKA! ¿NO A QUE NI TE PODIAS LEVANTAR DE LA MALDITA CAMA? IDIOTAAA!- chillaba la niña zamarreando al pobre niño

-Ya, ya tranquilízate Izayoi- dijo con los ojitos de espirales- creo que fue obvio que era una mentira- dijo una vez que ya se había calmado y él se había recuperado de la zamarreada

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula

- El primer día si estaba decaído, pero, me recuperé, igual, fue la excusa perfecta tanto para mí como para mi madre para no haber asistido a la cena de compromiso de tu padre y la señorita Kikyo-

-¿Tú… Lo sabias?- preguntó desconcertada ¿Por qué no le dijo nada entonces?

-ehh…si-

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?!- ahora estaba más histérica que antes

-ya, ya, tranquila… Sinceramente, no pensé que te fuera a importar- contestó con la misma paz que lo caracterizaba el pequeño Hotaru

-¡Esas cosas si importan! Esa tipa no me agrada nada- comentó Izayoi con un deje de desconfianza al final

-A mí me cae bien la señorita Kikyo- dijo inocentemente Hotaru, recibiendo una bofetada de parte de Izayoi

-¿De qué lado estas? – dijo molesta

-Del tuyo obviamente- respondió el pelinegro sobándose la mejilla- es que no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto, es decir, nunca te importó mucho-

Eso era cierto, ¿a ella que le importaba? No la afectaba en NADA a ella…Y fue decisión de sus padres divorciarse… Tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía que aceptar a Kikyo…

-Oye ¿y también sabias que June es la hija de la señorita Kikyo?- preguntó despreocupadamente en niño.

Al escuchar eso los ojos dorados de Izayoi se abrieron a más no poder...

* * *

**Y ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que su opinión es importante…**

**Nunca imaginé que a tantas (poke para mí son muchas) personas les fuera a gustar…**

**¡ESTOY ENDEMONIADAMENTE AGRADECIDA!**

**Por favor, dejen un review para saber su opinión… como escribo, si narro bien o mal, que le falta a este fic… para mejorarlo ;) recuerden…los reviews son GRATIS y hasta un "lindo" "feo" o una carita me sirven **

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Te parece interesante? ¿o tengo que agregarle más drama? **

**Ok… Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

...

...

..

.

Entre todas las adolescentes del mundo ¿justamente le tenía que tocar a ella? ¿Tanta era su mala suerte? Entre todas las hermanastras del mundo ¿Justo le tenía que tocar June? Lo sucedido el día de hoy la dejó enojada MUY enojada, ardía de rabia al recordar lo sucedido esa tarde…

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_No le creyó a su amigo lo que le había dicho esa mañana, ni se le cruzó por la cabeza considerarlo y lo consideraba una idiotez de parte de Hotaru para hacerla enojar, pero no…Hay estaba, frente a frente, con su enemiga y eterna rival… Si en algún momento en su cabecita loca se le cruzó una alianza con June Onigumu estaba equivocada y ahora más que nunca sabía que eso NUNCA iba a pasar._

_La azabache la miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos rojos y lanzó una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que Izayoi entrecerrara sus ojitos dorados y la mirara interrogante ¿Qué le pasaba a esa tipa? Tenía la suerte de que todavía no se le allá echado encima y hubiera terminado lo que le cortaron en la clase de P.E _

_-Izayoi- comenzó su padre- Ella es June, como sabrán las dos, pronto serán hermanastras, por ende, queremos que se lleven bien ¿vale?_

_Izayoi ni siquiera se inmutó en escuchar a su padre ya que seguía mirando de manera desconfiada a la azabache que seguía con su sonrisita burlona aproximándose a ella._

_-Un gusto- dijo con su voz chillona, ¡ash! digna hija de su madre era- Soy June Onigumu- dijo extendiendo su mano_

_Izayoi la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre ofreciéndole excremento de hipopótamo._

_-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo dejándola con la mano tendida-_

_-¡IZAYOI!_

_~~~ Fin del Flash Back~~~ _

La regañada de su padre fue fatal luego de eso, pero su "querida madrastra" nótese el sarcasmo, ofreció a su prometido llevarlas a todas a comer a un restorán refinado…

"Colgada mantenida" pensó Izayoi

Más no protestó y simplemente se retiró a ducharse.

...

...

..

.

Al rato salió vestida con unas zapatillas converse, un jean "chupín" ajustado a sus piernas, una remera blanca y una camperita de hilo gris.

-Iza, linda, no creo que sea la ropa adecuada para el lugar al que vamos- dijo con una sonrisa falsa Kikyo

- Así estoy comoda- respondió con fastidio

-Pero no es la ropa adecuada- volvió a contradecir

- Repito, así estoy…-

-¡IZAYOI!- Gritó Inuyasha interrumpiéndola- Kikyo tiene razón, vas y te cambias AHORA- dijo obviamente enojado

Ella se sorprendió mucho… Su padre nunca le había gritado NUNCA, sin embargo, ahora lo hizo…y por esa mujer.

Sus ojos reflejaron tristeza por un segundo y luego sin rechistar subió las escaleras y se puso ropa más apropiada a el lugar.

...

Estaban en el auto de su padre, ella estaba mirando por la ventana como el cielo se iba obscureciendo. Ahora llevaba un vestido rojo que hacia juego con su cabello y color de ojos, estaba en la parte de atrás del auto de Inuyasha. Ella estaba del lado izquierdo, detrás de su padre, en el centro Midori y a su lado, detrás del asiento de Kikyo, June. Pensaba en el grito que su padre le dio ¿esto acaso era una señal? ¿Qué debía hacer? Eso, lo hablaría con su madre…Nono, no iba a quedar como una bocona, o en el peor de los casos, una embrollera.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando el auto paró frente a uno de los restaurantes más caros del condado.

Cada día se convencía más de que esa mujer era una vividora

...

...

..

.

Estaba llena de trabajo, la cabeza le dolía, pero tenía que seguir con el trabajo si o si, estaba a medio de un caso importante y no tenía cabeza que para pensar en eso…

Se echó la cabeza para atrás de su asiento y soltó un gran suspiro. Hacía calor… Miró el reloj que descansaba en su escritorio y vio que fijaban las 08:45. Decidía dejar el trabajo para mañana a la mañana y se retiró de su despacho.

Caminó por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Abrió su refrigerador, sacó una jarra y se sirvió agua en un vaso de vidrio.

Estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir a esa hora temprana, entonces tomó rumbo a su habitación, se dirigió lentamente por los corredores hasta divisar la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de eso pasó por la puerta de Izayoi y se extrañó al verla abierta… Como siempre, ignoró los carteles que colgaban en la puerta de la habitación y se adentró a la habitación de su hija. Era una habitación simple, una cama, una comoda, un placar en la pared y tenía baño. La cama estaba hecha y estaba todo ordenado como lo había dejado ella el otro día que se adentró para limpiarla.

Dirigió sus pies a la comoda que estaba a un lado de la cama y tomó con sus manos un portarretrato que descansaba al lado de un reloj. Se permitió observarlo, era una foto de hace nueve años, estaba ella con Inuyasha en un parque acuático y en los brazos de su ex esposo estaba su hijita que en ese entonces tenía tres años. La foto fue tomada por su amiga Sango que los había acompañado junto con su marido Miroku y sus hijos. Eran tan felices en ese entonces…

Una fugaz lágrima escapó por uno de sus ojos al recordar tan felices momentos.

Riiinnng!

El timbre de su casa interrumpió sus pensamientos, el sonido tan de repente hizo que esta se asustara y tirara el retrato al suelo rompiéndolo. Maldijo en voz baja y salió al vestíbulo. A medio camino se acordó que estaba en camisón y cogió una bata limpia de la habitación de lavandería, se la colocó y la cerró bien. Observó por el pequeño agujero de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente.

Hoyo- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al ver a su compañero de trabajo-

Higurashi- Saludó – Disculpa que venga tan tarde

Claro que no molestas- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- emm ¿gustas pasar?- preguntó

No, gracias, solo venía a traerte estos papeles del caso para trabajarlos- dijo extendiendo una gran carpeta hacia Kagome

Okey, gracias- respondió ella tomando la carpeta

Ahora había un silencio incomodo, Hoyo no se iba de la puerta de su casa y ella quería entrar e irse a dormir lo más pronto posible

-¿Algo más?- preguntó ya cansada

-Bueno… emm… me pre… Preguntaba si no… sino tienes compromisos el próximo sábado, a la noche- preguntó dudoso y nervioso

-El sábado- pensó-no, no tengo compromiso alguno

-entonces… ¿Querrías venir a cenar conmigo?-pregunto menos nervioso que antes.

Ella lo pensó… Era hora de volver a empezar ¿no? Su ex estaba por casarse ¿Por qué ella no empezaba con las citas?

Largó un suspiro e hizo la mejor sonrisa que tenía mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes – ¿A las 08:00 está bien?

...

...

..

.

Ya, estaba sentada en el restorán y para su mala suerte….Al lado de June (sugerencia de su padre, para conocerse mejor), SIP, parecía que su padre quería complicarle las cosas… Estaba tentando a la suerte de June y desafiando la naturaleza india y salvaje de Izayoi... Era cierto que ninguno de los dos (Inuyasha y Kikyo) sabían que estas dos se conocían y mucho menos que se complicaron la infancia desde el jardín de infantes. Y varias veces vio a Kikyo por eso mismo, la veía traer a su rival a la escuela mientras que ella viajaba en limosina…Le parecía MUY sospechoso que Kikyo, una mujer que antes llevaba a su hija al jardín, andaba con ropa normal y en ese tiempo –de lejos- la veía cariñosa… Ahora era solo una mujer con semblante frio, ocupada en quien sabe qué cosa y ahora de un año para el otro tenía un puesto en una de las más grandes empresas del país y salía con el jefe ¿raro, no?

Tendría que investigarla más, muchas trepadoras quisieron llegar a su padre con el fin de su dinero ¿Quién le dice que esta no es igual? NADIE le confirmaba que eso era amor.

Observó asqueada como esa…Mujer… Tomaba la mano de su padre y le sonreía. Esa sonrisa era más falsa que ella pidiendo perdón. Si o si tenía que hacer algo, pero, sería imprudente hacerlo ahí enfrente de todos, ganándose un buen regaño de su padre si era vista mandándose el "moco"

Un puntapié en la pierna la distrajo de sus pensamientos, gruño y frunció el entrecejo, le había dolido… Observó y había sido June, esta seguía comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Qué trama esa estúpida? ¿Quería una tunda?

No, no iba a caer en la trampa…La ignoró y siguió comiendo.

_Otro puntapié…_

No iba a caer tan fácil…

_Otro puntapié…_

Observó a su padre, no se daba cuenta

_Otro puntapié…_

Eso la estaba cansando…

_Otro puntapié…_

¡YA SE CANSÓ!

...

Y ahí estaba ella, encerrada en su cuarto… Aburrida…

Luego de que se cansó de los constantes puntapiés de June se le echo encima como fiera tirando todo a su paso…Y… ¿A que no adivinan de qué lado se puso su padre? Si, el de ellas… Ni explicarle le dejó, solamente se convenció cuando Kikyo dijo "June nunca haría algo malo" pfff… AMBAS son unas víboras venenosas que tenía que echar de la casa… Pero no se podrá decir que esto no le sirvió para nada… oh no señor…

Ahora sabia como se venía la mano y tenía que mover sus fichas con astucia, la cual, no era una de sus cualidades gracias a su falta de paciencia y testarudez en asuntos como esos. Tenía que conocer al enemigo y observar bien sus movimientos…Tenia que pensar como ellas… Ya conseguiría ayuda, pero ahora…

TENIA QUE LOGRAR QUE SE FUERAN DE LA CASA…

* * *

**Hay Iza linda… ya tomó la decisión de echar a las brujas **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**El capítulo de hoy fue un poco corto, pero bueno… **

**No saben lo feliz que me pusieron sus reviews :'D**

**Serán pocos los lectores… PERO YO TERMINARÉ ESTE FIC POR USTEDES ¡**

**Bechotes a todos *0***

**y si quieren dejarme un review por mera pena... todo bien, no me enojo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

...

...

..

.

-_¿Te regaño a ti?-_

_-_Se- contestó una voz perezosamente

_-¿y no pregunto por qué la golpeaste?- _Pregunto la voz al otro lado del auricular

-No me dejo ni explicarle, su "mujercita" me contradijo diciendo que "su June no era capaz"- esto último lo dijo con voz chillona intentando imitar la de Kikyo

-_Chale Izayoi, estas complicada- _Dijo Hotaru con voz preocupada_- Capaz que la señorita Kikyo no conoce a June tan bien- _Trató de defenderla

-¡NO LA JUSTIFIQUES!- grito enfadada Izayoi

-_Me dejaste sordo-_

- Te lo juro Hotaru, esa mujer trama algo, no me da buena espina, sea lo que sea, lo voy a averiguar-

-_Izayoi, no te metas en problemas-_

-No lo hare, y para cerciorarme de no hundirme sola si me descubren, TU me ayudaras-

Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la línea telefónica…

-_Si no tengo alternativa- _dijo el pequeño con voz resignada

_-_O no, no la tienes- Dijo colgando el teléfono.

Estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, hace un día que estaba ahí, en la casa de su madre, y tres que estaba castigada. Ya no estaba furiosa con su padre, ahora en su cabecita loca, le decía que él no había tenido la culpa y algo le olía a lavaje de cerebro…Si, esa mujer le había lavado el cerebro a su inocente padre y lo había puesto en su contra ¡exacto! Eso era… Ahora tenía que mover bien las fichas… Tenía que saber que tramaba esa mujer, aunque eso implicara meterse en su vida íntima y privada, enterarse de cosas inimaginables… Y esta vez estaba segura de que no estaba siendo paranoica…Esa actitud con ella, No miraba a su padre con amor como lo hacía su madre estando casados… Y esa fecha tan pronta para la boda, impuesta por la mencionada, daba que sospechar…Esa mujer no le daba buena espina…

...

...

..

.

Se había sentido mal ¿para qué negarlo? La culpa de haberle gritado a su hija lo carcomía, pero también lo hacia la vergüenza… Como quedó June le dio pena hasta a él, pobre de su prometida ¿Qué impresión se iba a llevar del? Crio a una salvaje, pero amaba la forma de ser de su hija Izayoi, que últimamente, estaba cambiando su actitud ¿Por qué el cambio tan de repente? Ni él lo sabía…Estaba pensando traerla a vivir con el luego de la boda con Kikyo, así se adaptaba a su nueva familia… La boda, ese era un tema importante, faltaban menos de tres meses para eso…Se mentiría a decir si afirmaba estar seguro de su decisión… Kikyo es una mujer excelente, pero, no está del todo conforme. No sabía come terminaría este matrimonio ¿al fin había encontrado el amor? Esa mujer era fría y cariñosa al mismo tiempo y entendía que el trabajo demandaba tiempo ¿de qué le sirvió estar con Kagome desde los diecisiete años? ¿Tanto tiempo y estuvo con la mujer equivocada? Ni él sabía que pensar… no se sentía como cuando estaba con Kagome ¿Sera la costumbre hacia su ex mujer? Ni él sabía que pensar… pero como caballero, mantendría su palabra.

...

...

..

.

Ahora si… No tenía tanto trabajo, había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones ya que al fin pudo cerrar el caso que tan ocupada la tenía y ahora podía pasar más tiempo con su querida hijita…Pero hoy no…

Tenía un compromiso con Hoyo, si, ya había llegado el sábado y esa noche tenía que ir –obligada mente- a la cena con su compañero de trabajo. Pero ¿Quién sabe? Capaz que solo estaba juzgando a Hoyo y de verdad tenían compatibilidad…Eso sonó como una soltera necesitada y frustrada…Lo admitía.

Estaba empezando el verano y hacía calor. Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y abrió la ventana que se encontraba detrás de esta, corrió la cortina blanca y los ventanales. Dejó que el aire fresco que corría se metiera por sus fosas nasales. Se sentó en el marco de esta y se dispuso a observar los arboles verdes que podía observar desde el perfecto segundo piso donde estaba…

Su vista viajó hacia su porche, donde, pudo observar a su hija sentada en unos bancos de madera observando la hermosa vista del barrio privado donde vivían… La cara de su niña se veía abatida, con una sonrisa entre sarcástica y rendición… sus ojos estaban tristes, pero su boca hacia un gesto sarcástico en la forma que estaba encorvada ¿Tendría que hablar con ella y preguntarle qué pasaba? No lo pensó más y bajó hasta el porche. Tomó haciendo a un lado de su hija y ahí se quedó…Ninguna de las dos se decía nada…Hace mucho que no compartía un momento con su hija, pero ¿Quién la culpaba? Trabajaba para el bienestar de ella… Su bienestar y poder tener todo lo que quisiera era lo que la hacía feliz ¿no? Entonces ¿Qué problema habrá tenido? Inuyasha le comentó el percance en el restaurante y le PROHIBIÓ salir a algún lado…Aunque a Kagome le pareció cómico y no podía castigar a su hija, era impulsiva sí, pero no si no la provocaban antes…Conocía mucho más a su hija que Inuyasha.

-Vale, ya ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Kagome

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Izayoi con mínimo interés

-No te hagas la desentendida ¿Qué pasó?

-Si te refieres a lo sucedido en el restaurante, nada, simplemente estaba cabreada y June rozó mi pierna, malinterpreté la situación y eso es todo- Terminó queriendo sonar convincente.

Como que Kagome no le creyó mucho el relato, pero intentó hacerla creer que se tragó esa mentira y no insistió más. El silencio se adueñó del lugar nuevamente, parecía como si disfrutaran de estar tranquilas ellas dos solas…

-¿Qué piensas acerca de esa mujer? Kikyo ¿Verdad? – Soltó de repente Kagome

Izayoi cambió su mirada a una sorprendida ¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

-Emm… Supongo que la ignoro ¿Por qué?

-Sabes… Esta noche tengo una cita-

El cerebro de Izayoi se desconectó después de eso… ¿Una cita? ¿Ahora también su madre? Sería difícil mantener a sus padres juntos si cada uno estaba haciendo su vida separados… Tenía que controlarlos…Pero, no podía ella sola…

...

...

..

.

_Turururú….Turururú _

-HOTARUUUU!- Una voz chillona de chica/adolescente se escucho

-¿Qué?- contestó/grito un niño enfocado en su videojuego con pinta de no haber dormido en años

-¡CONTESTA EN MALDITO TELÉFONO!- chilló la chica (Aimi)

-YA VA-El chico, con cara de fastidio, puso en "pausa" su juego y se levantó a entender el teléfono de su cómoda

-¿Qué?- dijo con fastidio en la voz

-¡_A MI ME HABLAS BIEN! ¿OÍSTE?-_

-Ahh! Izayoi, me dejas sordo, para no oírte- dijo el niño llorando mientras se tocaba el oído y se colocaba el auricular en el otro

-¡_Cállate y deja de gimotear como nena! … escucha, necesito un favor-_

-Ahh, no puedo negarme o siquiera opinar ¿no?- preguntó en tono resignado Hotaru

_-No-_

-Okey ¿En qué te ayudo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? y con ¿qué?-

_-Te daré los detalles de la "misión" cuando llegues…ah, y… Trae a Mu -_

..._._

...

_.._

_._

Se dio vuelta, se miró arriba, abajo, de costado, de otro y recorría su cuerpo envuelto en ese vestido blanco como si le buscara un defecto y bajo su punto de vista se veía bien…Hace mucho que no se arreglaba para una cita y no estaba tan emocionada como debería… Caminó hacia su mesa de noche y sacó unos pendientes de diamantes en forma de gota…Los pendientes que _EL _le había regalado en su aniversario…Sentía, que lo traicionaba al ponerse esos diamantes, simplemente cerró la cajita de terciopelo negro y la guardó donde se encontraba.

-Iza, cielo- llamó con una dulce voz

Escucho por el pasillo unos pasos que –trataban- de sonar fuertes más, eran delicados y la joven dueña de ellos refunfuñaba

-¿Qué?- dijo al fin llegando

-¿Cómo crees que me queda?-preguntó con una sonrisa dando una vuelta mostrando su hermoso vestido pegado a su desarrollado cuerpo.

¿Para qué negarlo? Se veía hermosa, una madre es dios ante los ojos de un hijo y no hay nada más hermoso que ver a su madre así…Pero no arreglada para ese tipo

-Hmp, te ves normal- comentó indiferente

Kagome suspiró, nada la dejaba contenta…Pero simplemente sonrió.

-Escucha, el pasará por mí a las ocho, estaremos aquí antes de las diez y media-

-Hmp-

-Si quieres me puedo quedar-

-Hmp-

-Okey…

_Tun, tun…_

-No me digas ¿Ya llegó?- dijo Kagome al borde del desespero-

-Guau, sí que está urgido, quince minutos antes- dijo Izayoi sin interés.

-Escucha, te cuidas, ya sabes los números de emergencia y si algo pasa…

-MAMA- dijo fastidiada cortándole el parloteo- Ya se cuidarme sola- dijo en tono de evidente fastidio

- Okey mi amor, nos vemos- dijo besuqueándole TODA la cara dejando rastros de labial.

...

Cuando se despidieron y los vio marcharse en el auto de ese sujeto enseguida cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el patio trasero a sacar la bici roja… Salió por la calle de ese barrio privado llegando hasta el portón, que, todavía se encontraba abierto por un reciente auto que acababa de salir, se colocó la gorra que llevaba para evitar inconvenientes si la reconocían y tomó la vía contraria hacia donde estaba el auto de Hoyo.

...

Ya no había luces en el cielo, solo eran las luces de la ciudad…Se veía a una encapuchada vestida de negro, no se sabía si era hombre o mujer, solo que su bici roja se detuvo en una plaza detrás de unos arbustos. El encapuchado se bajó de la bicicleta que fue lanzada así como así y se encaminó hacia donde había otro encapuchado. Liberó su melena plateada de la gorra…Era Izayoi (N/A: Naa, ni se lo imaginaban ¿a que los sorprendí?)

-eh, Izayoi ¿no te estás tomando esto muy enserio?-

-Exacto, Hotaru, así es como debe ser-

- ¿Y si simplemente los dejas hacer su vida?- sugirió

-No pedí tu opinión, tú no estás pasando por esto-

-Ahh- suspiró el chico- okey, ¿Qué aremos?

-¿Trajiste a Mu? – preguntó

-eh, sí, pero ¿Por qué?- temiendo para que se le ocurra utilizar su amiga a "Mu"

-Solo por las dudas- contestó Iza indiferente- escucha, ellos están en el restorán de segunda categoría de aquí a la vuelta, tenemos que hallar el modo de entrar y vigilar los, no será fácil encontrar un lugar cerca de donde se sienten, pero tenemos que hacerlo…y hallar la forma de meter a Mu de paso- terminó de explicar la pequeña dejando a Hotaru con cara de póker

Silencio…

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- explotó de repente el niño- ¿Cómo PLANEAS HACER ESO? ¿SABES EL PROBLEMA EN QUE NOS METEREMOS SI NOS DESCUBREN?

-Ya, ya…no me grites- dijo con mueca de disgusto- ahora no puedes dar marcha atrás…ahora estás conmigo y recuerda: si yo me hundo TU TAMBIEN- Dijo esto último con un aura obscura y una voz ultratumba.

-O...ok…- dijo apenas el pequeño… su amiga daba miedo cuando quería

-Hmp, vamos a ver cómo nos metemos- dijo volviéndose a poner la gorra y marchando a un callejón seguida por Hotaru.

Allí, sin ni siquiera un poco de luz, se metieron para tomar un atajo y llegar a la entrada trasera del restaurante…Su madre ya debe haber llegado obviamente, a menos que la dirección que "consiguió" revisándole el teléfono celular a su madre esté mal y se hayan ido a otra parte, eso arruinaría el plan.

Un gran peso hizo que callera al piso manchando su ropa con lodo que había allí. No se resistió, sino todo lo contrario…Se quedó allí, dejando que ese gran peso se posara sobre ella…Sonrió al sentir una lengua lambiar su cara…Era Mu, en lo que a ella concierne, el perro más agresivo, pero bobo y grande del mundo…y la ayudaría si era necesario usarlo…

Luego de quitárselo de encima, caminó con él a su lado moviéndolo con la correa negra de tachas dándole un aspecto más malo, pero era muy rechoncho y la saliva escurría de su boca le daba un aspecto como un perro bobo.

Caminaron hacia un poco más atrás y vieron la ventana del baño de damas abierta.

-¿Qué clase de restaurantes deja la ventana así como así?- pregunto Hotaru sorprendido

-Uno de segunda clase, claro está- contestó Izayoi

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron a la ventana Izayoi cogió un canasto de madera todo estropeado y lo uso de aguante mientras se subía a la ventana y luego ayudaba a Hotaru…

* * *

**Bueno, el capítulo de ayer fue el que más reviews tuvo… estoy tan feliz… todas quisieron matar a Inu y ayudar a Izayoi a echar a las brujas :3**

**Este capítulo se trató de Kagome mas que nada, a pedido de mi prima Kaori Izayoi que extraña a Kag…¿Subo lo que pasa en el restaurante? y como usan a Mu? D:**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Cuál fue tu frase favorita? Y tu personaje favorito hasta ahora?**

…**..**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… voy a tardar en subirlo como me tardé en este…por qué ¡me compre un novio! Sese, tengo que dejar de distraerme con esas cosas inservibles **

… **bueno ¡chaito! Se me cuidan, eh! (^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

...

...

..

.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro del baño de mujeres lo vieron; era un "asco", parecía un baño público de la estación. Eso bajo el punto de vista de dos niñatos ricachones.

La verdad que era un baño común, puertas de fierro grises, pisos pulidos, de porcelana y las bachas de metal. Pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a los baños con decorados excéntricos y limpieza constantemente. Cuando sintieron la gran puerta rechinar se metieron con Mu a un baño de ahí y pusieron traba a la puerta. Se quedaron en silencio. Hotaru cargaba al gran, gordo y por ende; pesado perro arriba del inodoro, que por suerte poseía una tapa. Izayoi quedó parada, era OBVIO que ella era mujer, por ende: ella si podía salir, pero era la hija de Inuyasha Taisho, las empresas de su familia era una de las más conocidas y tanto ella como sus padres, abuelos, primos y tíos habían salido en portadas de diarios y revistas conocidas. Le sorprendía la verdad, ese tal "Hoyo" se atrevía a llevar a su madre a un restorán de cuarta calidad, dios ¿Cómo permitía eso su madre? Su padre JAMAS la llevaría a esos restoranes, El la trataba como reina. Aunque, pensándolo bien, una vez había mencionado algo de eso… Pero prefirió no darle cabida al asunto en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos-como siempre- fueron interrumpidos. Una mujer gorda y rubia había entrado al baño a retocarse y una chica castaña delgada que empezó a sacarse fotos. Izayoi siempre odio eso de su género ¡EL BAÑO ERA PARA LAS NESECIDADES, NO PARA SACARSE FOTOS! Se estaba impacientando la verdad, y quien sabe que estaban haciendo su madre y ese….Hombre.

-Quédate aquí, cualquier cosa aviso- susurro Izayoi a Hotaru

-¿Qué? No, como sabré yo si alguien te descubre, me quedaré encerrado aquí con Mu, no nono…- respondió un tanto fastidiado en un susurro

Izayoi, con la carita más inocente que pudo saco un woki toqui del bolsillo de su riñonera y se lo entregó inocentemente a Hotaru que lo recibió con una mirada incrédula

-¿Trajiste un Woki Toqui?-

-Traje muchas cosas, bandas, sogas, gas pimienta, etc.- siguió ante la mirada incrédula de Hotaru- pero eso no viene al caso, primero completemos la misión, esto lo traje por las dudas, un shinobi tiene que ser precavido y adivinar los pensamientos del enemigo antes de que sucedan- terminó

-Estás loca- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño

-¡CALLATE!- dijo en un susurro bastante fuerte.

Esta descendió al piso haciendo que su estómago y pecho tocaran la cerámica fría, (cosa que no sintió gracias al chaleco negro arriba de su musculosa) y se deslizó por debajo de los gabinetes hacia el otro baño y así continuamente hasta llegar al último, el cual pasó y salió por la gran puerta sin ser vista por la "señora gorda y la niñata".

Una vez allí afuera no fue vista, ya que todavía había "muros" donde indicaban el camino al baño. Sigilosamente caminó por ellos hasta llegar al final de los pasillos donde tuvo una gran vista del restaurant. El restaurante era rojo y tenía decoraciones de dragones en dorado y –gracias a su suerte- había muchas plantas donde podía ocultarse sin ningún problema gracias a que estas eran enormes. Buscó por todo el lugar hasta divisar una mata de pelo azabache al lado de un castaño. Caminó sigilosamente por el restaurante sin llamar la atención de las personas hasta llegar al extremo donde se encontraba su madre.

Se escondió detrás de la planta que-justamente- estaba a un lado de la mesa donde su madre se había sentado. Y se quedó ahí a escuchar la plática aburrida que sostenían su madre y ese…Hombre.

Porque aunque le pareciera la plática más aburrida del mundo un buen shinobi tiene que estar atento a todos sus movimientos… Esperaba que Hotaru también lo estuviera.

...

...

..

.

El pequeño Hotaru reflexionaba sentado en la tapa del baño con Mu arriba de él. Su cara era de completa paz. Hace rato había dejado de sentir las piernas y –según el- la sangre ya no corría en las piernas, y si no se las amputaban cuando salía de allí tenia suerte.

-En que lio me metí, pobre tío ese tal Hoyo, el solo quería una cena tranquila y Izayoi se la quiere arruinar, mira en lo que me meto yo- decía en voz baja con la voz cansina- Mírame ahora, estoy encerrado en el baño de mujeres, con un perro robado, cansado y con hambre- terminó.

-Ahh- suspiró- Izayoi, si no te querré yo- terminó con una sonrisita débil en sus labios.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió desmesuradamente y como se abrió se cerró. El pequeño con los ojos como platos juró oír como la traba se ponía en la puerta principal dejando adentro a dos chicas de las cuales, solo le veía el jean que llevaban y dos pares de zapatillas. Una de ellas negras/flúor de tenis y las otras unas "converse".

-Eh, yo conozco esas zapatillas- dijo en un susurro con una mirada confusa. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que las negra/flúor patearon la primera puerta de la fila.

Ahora sabia de quienes eran…

-Pequeño renacuajo- susurró la voz "maligna" – sabemos que estás allí…DONDE ESTAS- esto último lo gritó mientras pateaba la otra puerta haciendo que Hotaru se meara los pantalones del miedo.

Su miedo iba aumentando a medida que las zapatillas iban pateando las puertas hasta llegar a la de él.

Su corazón se paró cuando su puerta fue pateada dejando ver a dos ojos azules fríos como el hielo y un par de ojos castaños rodeados de una GRAN aura maligna.

-Secuestraste a mi perro- dijo con voz tétrica la dueña de ojos azules mientras su cabellos rojizos levitaban en el aire dándole un toque de "medusa"

...

...

..

.

Hace rato que no veía a su madre reír con tanto entusiasmo. La felicidad se le notaba en las carcajadas que lanzaba y las pequeñas lagrimillas en los bordes de los ojos. Veía esa sonrisa tan radiante, amaba ver a su madre así. Sabía que cuando se divorció lloraba a la noche, escuchaba el llanto callado de su madre a la medianoche y ella no podía evitar llorar con su madre desde la otra habitación.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la dueña de los ojos dorados y su mirada cambió a una de melancólica a indiferente. Tal vez…Solo tal vez, ese sujeto la hacía feliz y si su madre era feliz, ella también lo era…

Sacó su Woki Toqui y esperó a que estuviera en línea –Hotaru, abortemos la misión- dijo en un susurro-vamos a casa-

...

...

..

.

-Sa..Sakura - dijo Hotaru con la voz entrecortada y llena de miedo

-¿QUÉ PLANEABAS HACER CON MI PERRO?-dijo entrecortadamente mientras sus ojos azules se cerraban y su cabello rojizo caía sobre sus hombros.

-Emm…. Verás.- empezó

-_Hotaru,-_Sonó el Woki Toqui-_ Abortemos la misión, vamos a casa_-

-¿Esa es la voz de Izayoi?- preguntó Aimi (seee, era la hermana de Hotaru la otra)

-¿La chucha roñosa?- dijo Sakura un tanto enojada- ¿Qué haces con ella aquí?-

-¿Y qué es eso de "misión"?- dijo Aimi con fastidio en la voz.

-Ahh-suspiró- verán, Iza y yo tenemos un plan que no lo podemos contar, es súper secreto y es de ella solamente, no me corresponde decírselos, yo solo ayudo. Por eso nos llevamos a Mu, perdónanos Saku- terminó dejando que la joven pelirroja de unos 14 años alzara al perro.

-¿Plan, eh?- Dijo Aimi tomando a Hotaru por las solapas de su camisa y cerrando el puño-Escucha renacuajo, o nos cuentas, o nos cuentas- dijo enseñando su mano llena de anillos, eso seguro dolería.

-¡IZA QUIERE UNIR A SUS PADRES Y PIDIÓ MI AYUDA PARA ARRUINAR LA CITA DE SU MADRE!- soltó de una olvidándose del código de la amistad.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Aimi tenía cara de Póker y Sakura una de aburrición.

Finalmente Aimi habló una vez que salió del trance- escucha, Hotaru, esto no es correcto, y si esa niñata se esmera en querer unir a dos personas que no quieren saber nada una con la otra solo lograrás regaños, venga, volvamos a casa y dejemos a esa niñata aquí como castigo, o peor, se lo diremos a su madre- dijo con una mirada llena de odio y venganza.

-NO POR FAVOR, NO DIGAS NADA- suplicó el niño

-Pues, yo pienso que está bien, no me agrada esa tal "Kikyo" y ni hablar de su hija, June- dijo Sakura- es igual de víbora que sus padres- terminó con una voz llena de pereza y aburrición

-Sakura ¿Qué dices?-dijo incrédula Aimi

-Digo que…

-_Hotaru-_la voz del Woki Toqui sonó alarmada-_Mi madre se dirige al tocador ¿Qué haces que no sales?-_

Los tres adolescentes se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la gran puerta del baño abrirse y se metieron todos en el cubículo de baño cerrándolo con trabilla. Quedaban muy apretados para decir verdad.

Quedaron escuchando como Kagome se lavaba la cara y las manos secándose con un pañuelito que traía en su bolso. Se miraba al espejo y sonreía débilmente -¿Cuánto más poder aguantar haciendo estas risas falsas?- se preguntó de una a su reflejo.

Los ojos azules, celestes y castaños se entristecieron adentro del cubículo al ver a Kagome tan deprimida…

Kagome miro la hora y vio que todavía eran las 09:24.

-Las nueve. Tal vez tendría que llamar a Izayoi- dijo en voz alta saliendo del baño.

Los jóvenes suspiraron de alivio mientras uno a uno iba saliendo del cubículo. Sus miradas cambiaron a una de tristeza al ver que su "tía" Kagome no era feliz conociendo nuevas personas y saliendo a citas. Aun no podía superar a su "tío" Inuyasha.

Hotaru tomo rápido su Woki Toqui y esperó a que Iza entrara en la línea- Oye Izayoi, tu madre va a llamarte, cambio-

_-Ok, descuida, tengo el teléfono inalámbrico, cambio-_

-WOW, roñosa, lo tienes todo, que precavida- dijo Sakura quitándole el Woki Toqui a Hotaru

-_¿Pulgosa? ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-_grito alterada

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE NO ESTE AQUÍ SI SECUESTRASTE A MI PERRO!?- ladró alterada la pelirroja

-Oye, Izayoi-ahora Aimi tenía el woki toqui- Creo que esta vez te pasaste, no debes meterte en donde no te llaman-

-_No pedí tu opinión-_Trato de sonar lo más fría que pudo

-Pero son las nueve y media de la noche y ni yo ni mi hermano menor estamos en casa- dijo con fastidio- no debiste haber metido a Hotaru en esto

-_¿acaso tus padres están en casa?- _Preguntó sarcástica-_¿O les interesa dónde estás? ¿Cuántas veces llamaron para preguntar si están bien?- _Terminó

Titubeó un segundo. Se había quedado sin argumentos. Aimi no dijo nada más y simplemente le devolvió el woki toqui a Hotaru

-Oye, Izayoi-dijo el niño- ¿Qué es eso de "abortar la misión"?- preguntó curioso

-_Creo que tienen razón, debo dejarlos ser felices con su parejas….No debo interferir, ya son adultos, y mientras ellos sean felices yo también- _

-Serás tonta- dijo Sakura- Déjame decirte que lo que viste allí es muy diferente a lo que nosotros vimos acá, y yo también quiero ver felices a mis tíos-

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-_Digo que….-

_-¡Cállate! Mi madre me está llamando-_

_-_¡PUT MADRE! ¿TODOS ME INTERRUMPEN EL DIA DE HOY?- gritó furiosa la ojiceleste

-Ya, ¿Por qué no intentas tranquilizarte? Saku- sugirió Aimi

...

El baño se quedó en silencio, todos habían suspirado. Ahora estaban implicados en el lio de Izayoi. Cada uno masajeo sus cines e intentó relajarse.

Mientras los adolescentes se relajaban una mesera de no más de 22 años entró al baño a hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Ellos se quedaron piedra cuando vieron a la mesera rubia. Ella simplemente los miró confundida y de pronto lo notó

-He, el baño de niños es al lado- le dijo furiosa a Hotaru- ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo le permiten pasar a un niño?- les echó la culpa a Sakura e Aimi

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Aimi levantando una fina ceja

-¿Eso es un perro?- dijo pálida la joven mirando a Mu, este estaba a la defensiva con la rubia extraña- ¡HO POR DIOS! Soy alérgica- dijo tapándose la nariz y echándose a correr….Seguida por Mu.

….

…

..

.

¿Qué quería decir con _" lo que viste allí es muy diferente a lo que nosotros vimos acá"._

No le dio importancia y atendió al llamado de su madre, por suerte el teléfono inalámbrico estaba en silencio.

-¿Si?- dijo con la voz más inocente que pudo

-_Izayoi_-la voz de su madre sonó tranquila-_¿Estas Bien?-_

-Si madre, estaba por irme a dormir-

_-mmn ¿tan temprano?-_ Preguntó dudosa

-¡Tengo sueño! ¿SI? Me levante temprano ¿ok?- dijo fastidiada

De repente (y de la nada) ve a una camarera rubia salir gritando….del baño….con Mu detrás. La rubia chillona iba envistiendo las sillas y las mesas donde la gente estaba sentada… ¿Qué mierda había pasado en el baño?

-_Iza, amor ¿Qué es ese ruido?-_

-Nada madre, la tele, te llamo luego- dijo cortando rápidamente

-_Pero…_

No esperó más y sacó el Woki Toqui y se comunicó con Hotaru

-OYE, SE SUPONE QUEYO TE DABA LA SEÑAL-dijo enojada

-_Lo siento Izayoi, se nos salió de control gracias a esa camarera.-_

Izayoi suspiró pesadamente y lo meditó un segundo

-Ok, huyan entonces, yo me las arreglare, los espero en la plaza, tengan lista las bicicletas- dijo saliendo de su escondite llamando la atención de Mu.

Este perro gordo y rechoncho corrió hasta donde se encontraba la niña y de paso envistió la mesa de Hoyo, que cayó al piso y con la mesa encima llenándolo de comida e impidiendo ver el momento que Izayoi salía detrás de las plantas y se dirigía-con Mu detrás- al baño.

….

…

..

.

-Pero, si yo te llamé- dijo Kagome en un susurro mirando el celular.

Suspiró cansada y se encaminó hacia adentro del restaurant y lo que vio la dejo anonadada…

Las mesas volteadas, la comida en el piso, Hoyo TODO manchado con comida y los camareros de aquí para allá.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó al ver a su compañero de cita todo manchado limpiándose la cara

-Un perro- dijo con fastidio-Lo siento Higurashi, pero te tendré que llevar a casa antes de lo previsto-

-ah, ok- dijo simplemente.-entonces, le avisaré a Izayoi- dijo feliz

….

-TENEMOS SUERTE DE QUE EN ESE BAÑO NO HAYA HABIDO CAMARAS- gritaba Aimi

-YA CALLATE Y DEJA DE REGAÑARME- le gritó Izayoi-

-DEJEN DE GRITAR LAS DOS- grito esta vez Hotaru recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de su amiga y de su hermana

-NO TE METAS- gritaron las dos.

Sakura simplemente observaba sin interés alguno la escenita.

Los cuatro jóvenes pedaleaban a todo lo que daba, querían llegar cada uno a su casa –por suerte vivían todos en el mismo barrio- Tenían que llegar, porque según lo comunicado por Izayoi, Kagome ya estaba en camino y –por lo menos ella-tenía que estar en su casa.

Al doblar la esquina pudieron contemplar el auto de Hoyo y apuraron el pedaleo a todo lo que pudieron.

….

El auto de Hoy ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Kagome…Esta simplemente salió del auto en silencio y quedó parada en la vereda de su casa…

-Siento que la cita haya terminado así- dijo Kagome por la ventana del auto.

-Pierde el cuidado, el que lo lamenta soy yo- dijo Hoyo

Kagome solamente asintió con la cabeza

-ok, entonces nos vemos- dijo Kagome encaminándose a la casa

-OYE- la llamo

Kagome dando un suspiro y frunciendo el ceño volteo-¿Si?- preguntó con una falsa sonrisa

-Em, para compensar lo de esta noche, ¿te parece salir otro día?

Ella quedó en silencio, no quería volver a salir-por lo menos con el-a otra cita. Ahora ¿Cómo lo rechazaba sin herir sus sentimientos?

-¿Mama? Ya metete adentro- dijo esa vocecita que ella tanto amaba

¡GRACIAS DIOS!

-Si amor, espera que me despida del señor- dijo Kagome volteando a ver a su hija en el marco de la puerta- Eh, entonces, nos vemos Hoyo- se despidió de Hoyo. Este solamente asintió y se fue por la calle del barrio donde Vivian.

Una vez que la cerraron observó a su hija

-¿Y? – preguntó Kagome al ver a su hija

-¿Y Qué?- cuestionó/pregunto la adolescente con una ceja alzada

-¿Todo bien?-

-Perfecto, y tu ¿Cómo la pasaste?- preguntó con falso interés

-Fatal. Se armó un lio en ese restaurante, gracias a un perro que se metió. Lleno de comida a Hoyo y armo un lio en el restaurante -dijo riéndose de esto ultimo

-Un restaurante de cuarta seguro-comento en voz baja

-No, de echo…Cuando tu padre y yo éramos jóvenes, el solía llevarme allí-sonrió recordando un buen recuerdo.

La niña se sorprendió ¿Él ya la había llevado ahí? ¿Su padre era tan tacaño?

-Bueno, yo…Me iré a dormir- avisó Izayoi

-Ok, amor, descansa- dijo abrazándola. La notó bien y se dio cuenta que estaba mojada y pegajosa-

-Amor, primero ve a bañarte- dijo soltándola- estas transpirada ¿Se descompuso el aire o estuviste haciendo ejercicio? -

-Emm, ok- sin más Izayoi se retiró a su habitación

….

Cerró la puerta del baño y se tumbó en su cama ya bañada y con su pijama puesta, solo quería dormir, ni ella creía lo que había pasado hoy…Pero sabía que la había dejado exhausta y ahora quería descansar. La brisa de la ventana entraba a su pieza…Espera ¿Qué hacia la ventana abierta? Qué demonios…

-Ahora no me interrumpirán- dijo una voz altanera que ella conocía bien- digo que… los ayudaré, pero avísame cuando se lleven a mi perro- estuvo un minuto en silencio- ¿Para cuándo es la próxima misión?

Los labios de Izayoi se curvaron formando una sonrisa sarcástica

* * *

**Bueno, creo que no les gustó mucho el capítulo anterior :(**

**Igual, acá les dejo el otro capítulo, es más largo que los demás y no lo subí antes porque-créanme o no- se me rompió la compu y perdí TODOS mis archivos .**

**Bueno…Denme su opinión ¿les gustó? Y según las encuestas Izayoi es el personaje favorito ¡Wii! En lo personal, me gusta Hotaru =D**

**¿Qué piensan de Sakura? ¿La saco del fic? ¿Quieren ustedes que alguien más ayude? D:**

**Ah, para que quede claro:**

**Aimi: Hija de Sango y Miroku. Tez Blanca, ojos chocolate, pelo castaño claro, 16 años, no quiere mucho a Iza, es muy criticona y tiene una melliza…Mei (después veo si la meto en el fic)**

**Sakura: Hija de Koga y Ayame. Tez blanca, ojos celestes, pelo rojo, 14 años "enemiga" de Izayoi, es muy vaga y tiene una hermanita menor ^^ **

**Hotaru: Hermano menor de Aimi, tez blanca, ojos azules, pelo negro, 13 años, mejor amigo de Iza y no odia a nadie, lo manejan como quieren, no tiene un carácter fuerte.**

**Bueno, cualquier cosa digan…acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias….Aquí los jefes/as son ustedes…**

**Nos leemos ¡ bye ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

**...**

...

**..**

**.**

Ya era lunes; y según lo acordado hoy era el día que su padre pasaría por ella, Su "mujercita" Kikyo iría a hacer una prueba o algo así para elegir el pastel de la boda y el vestido. Kikyo le había pedido a su padre si Izayoi no podía acompañarlas a ella y a June para "_conocernos entre todas antes de la convivencia en familia" _Hasta repetirlo le daba repulsión…O esa mujer era testaruda y hoy estaba planeando algo entre ella y la hija para perjudicarla o de verdad quería conocerla…

Bueno, en eso ultimo no confiaba…Ella las conocía bien, ambas eran víboras venenosas en busca de dinero, pero su padre estaba ciego como para notarlo.

-Eh, Izayoi- esa voz la conocía bastante bien.

Levantó la vista y vio a tres niños parados en el porche de su casa; el primero de unos 14 años, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Una niña de no más de 12 años, pelo negro y ojos dorados y el ultimo un niño de pelo plateado y ojos dorados y no daba más de 4 años…sus primos; Shin, Chiai y Ren.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- contestó al llamado de su primo mayor: Shin

-Pues, somos tus primos de ambos lados de la familia, es obvio que vendríamos a visitarte- dijo la sonriente Chiai recordándole que Rin, la madre de ellos era la prima de Kagome.

-ah- dijo simplemente –Bueno, mi madre no está-

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Shin- acaba de irse con tu madre para atender unos asuntos-

-Bueno, pasen- dijo levantándose de la banca de madera donde se encontraba y abriendo la puerta de madera de su casa. Los dos niños más pequeños (Chiai y Ren) entraron corriendo a la casa y fueron al cuarto de juegos que su tía Kagome había armado para ellos cuando vinieran de visitas. En cambio Shin se quedó al lado de su prima en la banca de madera que había en el porche de la casa. Ella no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, no era muy comunicativa con sus primos.

-Sakura me dijo lo que estabas planeando- dijo de repente- lo que quieres separar a tu padre de la señorita Kikyo- esto último lo dijo entrecortadamente.

¡Esa maldita! Le había dicho BIEN la otra noche que NADIE tenía que enterarse de esto…Es una boca suelta, Entendía que Sakura y Shin fueran novios pero no tenía que decirle NADA A NADIE…cabeza hueca.

-Mira, si vienes a decirme que está mal…

-No vengo a decirte que está mal- la interrumpió- yo sé bien lo que quieren esas arpías…Y…Tengo la leve impresión de que esto tiene algo que ver con Naraku Onigumu-

Ese hombre…Era el padre de June, un pobretón que se había quedado en la ruina.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con él?-preguntó un tanto desconfiada

-Todo. O nada, no sé, me parece sospechoso que Kikyo; su ex mujer se haya lanzado de secretaria en la empresa de nuestro abuelo y haya ido por tu padre…Tengo una leve impresión de que Kagura, la secretaria de mi padre y el son amantes…El matrimonio de mis padres está mal Izayoi- contó con angustia en la voz

Ella simplemente estaba en shock, no creía que su tío Sesshomaru tuviera un amorío clandestino con esa mujer que había tenido la desdicha de cruzar unas cuantas veces en la empresa (y que muchas veces la había regañado).

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Kagura? E…Explícate mejor- pidió sin haber salido del shock

-Ella es la tía de June, por ende, hermana de Onigumu…Y esto no me parece coincidencia, que ambas quieran llegar a ellos, los próximos herederos de la compañía- terminó con más angustia en la voz que antes- tal vez solo es mi imaginación y me hago la cabeza, pero…En el pasado nuestro abuelo y el padre de ese tal Naraku eran amigos, quien sabe que pasó allí- continuo- Izayoi, lo del restaurante fue algo muy inmaduro y una total travesura de niños. Esta vez tendremos que ir con más cuidado- advirtió- quien sabe en qué nos meteremos.

Ella seguía el shock…Su primo sabía mucho más que ella en lo que concierne asuntos de la empresa, sin darse cuenta ella misma se metió en un lio y ahora no era cuestión de unir a sus padres: Tenia que eliminar a las víboras y hoy aprovecharía la oportunidad para buscar información, tenía que hablar con su abuelo y activar su modo cotilla.

Esto se trataba de su familia y su herencia…

...

-¡Llegamos!- esas voces sonaron junto a un bocinazo, ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a Kagome y a Rin salir del auto de esta última. Llevaban dos cajas cada una, al ver esto Shin corrió a ayudarlas

-¿Qué son esas cajas?- preguntó Izayoi

-Tramites y papeles importantes hijas, algunas tienen álbumes de fotos antiguas y otras ropa- contestó sonriente- Tu tía y yo vamos a estar ocupadas ¿Por qué no van a la casa de Hotaru? Antes de que tu padre venga por ti – sugirió

-ok- dijo tomando la mano de su primo y llevarlo a buscar la famosa bici roja.

...

La casa de Hotaru estaba cerca, igual ella estaba en la calle pavimentada del barrio cerrado y su primo caminando en la vereda. Ninguno decía nada aunque la mente de Izayoi tenía muchas.

-Tenemos que hablar con el abuelo- dijo ella- sacarle información del padre de Naraku- sugirió

-No nos dirá nada- contestó indiferente

-Estas dudando de mis dotes de persuasión, algo de información lograré sacarle-

-Dije que todavía no lo sé bien, es solo una sugerencia, una historia que arme en mi cabeza con toda la información mía recaudada- dijo el- tenemos que ir con sigilo y hay que saber esperar-

-Pero solo faltan dos meses y medio para el casamiento- dijo desesperada

-Algo aremos, descuida- le dijo con una sonrisa débil pero sincera.

Sin haberse dado cuenta habían llegado a la gran casa donde vivía Hotaru. Izayoi al bajarse de la bici roja la tiró –como siempre- en el patio de la casa de su amigo…Total ¿Quién la robaría en un barrio privado?

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y Shin tocó una vez el timbre y rápidamente una mujer vestida con un traje negro y blanco (de mucama) salió a recibirlos

-Anju- dijo sonriente Izayoi- Cuanto tiempo ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó con una mirada inocente

La mujer le lanzó una mirada fea a Izayoi- como olvidarte mocosa, por tu culpa me ausenté dos meses a mi trabajo y estuve con un yeso por dos meses por la pierna que me quebraste- escupió con la voz llena de odio y sarcasmo

-Qué mujer más rencorosa- dijo en tono inocente- el rencor está mal y…-

-Ya cállate niña y entra si vas a entrar- dijo Anju interrumpiéndola- Hotaru está en su habitación, sabes cómo llegar- dijo abriéndole la puerta para permitir que entren los dos adolescentes.

-Wow, Iza, me sorprende la mala fama que tienes por aquí- dijo Shin una vez que estuvieron bien lejos de todo ser humano en esa casa. Se habían cruzado con el jardinero, el cocinero, el mayordomo, el que pasea al perro, etc. y TODOS clavaban su mirada en Izayoi, y no era una mirada muy bonita que digamos.

-See, me adoran por aquí- comentó sarcástica y al mismo tiempo indiferente.

Su primo solo pudo lanzar una carcajada ante lo dicho por su prima. Esto provocó una leve sonrisa por parte de la peli plata.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la pieza de Hotaru. Shin le hizo un gesto con su cabeza a Izayoi para que tocara la puerta….Esta ignoró el gesto y abrió la puerta de una leve patada dejando ver el interior de la habitación.

Ropa por todas partes, comida en descomposición, cajas de videojuegos esparcidas y una botella con-quien-sabe-que-cosa adentro. En cuanto al niño….Él estaba tumbado en la cama descansando con un pijama azul con osos muy infantil para su edad. Iza lo miró con pena, se acercó lentamente a la cama y una vez que estuvo al lado del niño lo siguió mirando con la misma pena mientras susurraba –Hotaru- con voz angelical viendo como el niño reía entre sueños.

-¡LEVANTATE IDIOTA! ¡SON LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!- gritó de repente muy cerca del oído del niño mientras volteaba el colchón de este asustando hasta a su primo.

Hotaru-acostumbrado al trato de su amiga- solo se levantó del piso y se restregó los ojos

-¿Qué pasa Izayoi?- pregunto con la voz adormilada

-¿Qué le pasó a tu pieza? es un asco- dijo mirando de arriba abajo la habitación

-Es mi cuarto… Además… Así es la decoración- contestó recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Izayoi- Anju ya se recuperó, así que ya la limpiará ella- dijo despreocupado.

El niño sacudió su pijama y se encaminó hacia una silla que había llena de ropa. Se sentó en el montículo recibiendo miradas de asco de parte de los dos primos –siéntense… donde gusten- dijo observando su habitación

-No gracias, estoy mejor parado- dijo Shin con asco

-ok, y ¿Qué los trae a mi humilde morada?- preguntó imperativamente

-Venimos de paso- dijo Shin- tenemos que hablar sobre la misión de hoy- terminó con voz seria

-¡QUUUE! Izayoi, ¿Le contaste a tu primo? ¿Cómo pudiste?- pregunto dramáticamente como esposo engañada

-Déjate de dramas Hotaru- respondió Izayoi- Que tú le dijiste a Sakura, y él nos ayudará más de lo que este patético grupo de niñatos puede- terminó con una mueca inconforme- Llama a Aimi, dile que nos espere en donde Sakura-

...

El mediodía estaba caluroso y ella estaba saliendo de la piscina. Toco el piso con sus pies y caminó hacia la reposera. Se tendió en ella y cerro sus ojos celestes dejando que la paz llene el lugar. Unos manotazos en la cara quitaron el bella ambiente de paz y sintió como jaloneaban sus hebras rojas. Sus ojos celestes fueron obligados a abrirse y divisar a su "atacante" un niño de no más de 1 año y medio, castaño y ojos verdes era un niño hermoso. Ella de un solo jaloneo lo levantó en el aire y la subió aúpa de su estómago.

-Yûdai - susurro una vez que tuvo aúpa a su hermano menor que ya se encontraba dormido trayendo de vuelta la paz al lugar.

Señorita Sakura- llamó una voz familiar

¿Sí? Takara - respondió a su ama de llaves

La señorita Aimi y la señorita Izayoi se encuentran afuera con el joven Hotaru y el joven Shin

-Pues hazlos pasar- dijo obvia mientras se levantaba con su hermano en brazos

-Si señorita Sakura- dijo retirándose la joven de pelo azabache muy hermosa.

Luego de acostar a Yûdai en su habitación salió a recibirlos a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Cuando llegó los vio a todos uno por uno. A Izayoi con asco, a Hotaru con indiferencia y a Shin con admiración…Al fin y al cabo, era su novio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó intentando ignorar la presencia del hermoso pelinegro en la sala.

-¿Cómo que "que hacemos aquí"?- preguntó fastidiada la ojidorada

-Pues hoy no los esperaba, y la niñera de Yûdai se ausentó de todas formas y no poder salir- avisó

-Sakura- empezó Shin con la voz gruesa haciendo temblar a la pelirroja (y no de frio)- tenemos que hablar de lo que me contaste y lo que te conté, esto es importante- dijo lo último con un deje de suplica

-Okey- dijo rendida ante las suplicas de su novio- ¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó

-Hoy iré a comer pastel con las víboras- avisó despreocupadamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida Aimi

-Que irá a una degustación para el pastel de bodas con la señorita Kikyo y con June- corrigió Hotaru

-Bruta tenía que ser- dijo Aimi

-¿Qué?!Si quieres problemas me avisas!- esta vez fue la voz enojada de Izayoi

-BASTA- sentenció en un tono bastante alto Shin- no vinimos a discutir eso, estamos hablando de un tema serio- dijo en tono de regaño

-S…Si- dijeron Iza y Aimi. Esta última se sentía bastante idiota por dejarse controlar por un "mocoso" de catorce años.

-La cosa es así: Cada uno de ustedes intentara buscar información que pueda delatar a esas mujeres. Muchos ya saben el origen del problema, no tengan pena ni se guarden nada, tenemos que dejarlas en la calle- dijo Shin en tono frío como el de su padre.

...

...

**..**

**.**

Un bocinazo se escuchó afuera de la casa de Kagome, ella ya sabía bien quien era; Inuyasha. Hace mucho que no lo veía en persona y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ¿el notará que todavía la trae loca como adolescente enamorada? La verdad que hasta ella misma lo admitía; Seguía amando a su ex esposo ¿y cómo no? Si compartieron una vida y una relación por más de 20 años.

Salió insegura al porche de su casa y vio el auto-último modelo- rojo de Inuyasha. Lo vio apoyado en el auto con los brazos cruzados, llevaba la camisa abierta y unos lentes negros dándole un toque sexi.

Y ella…Ella tenía una simple remera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla gastado…Pero ¿Qué más daba? El la vio PEOR miles de veces ¿Qué diferencia había? Ah, claro, ahora no eran NADA.

-¿Si?- Preguntó con su voz increíblemente dulce. Se recriminó a ella misma por sonar tan tonta.

-Vine a buscar a Izayoi- dijo obvio- Kikyo quiere llevarla a una degustación de postres para la boda y esas cosas, para conocerse antes de que seamos una familia- dijo desinteresado sin medir sus palabras

_._

_Crack, Crack, Crack_

_._

¿Oyeron eso? Era el corazón de nuestra querida Kagome romperse.

-¿Nosotros no fuimos una familia?- dijo todavía sonriente tragándose el dolor

-No quise decir eso- se apresuró a corregir- es solo que…

-Está bien- la voz de ella lo interrumpió- Tú estás formando tu nueva familia como yo la mía con mi pareja- dijo ahora ella sin medir las palabras-

-¿Empezaste con las citas?-preguntó sorprendido ¿Tan rápido?

-Pues, sí. No me voy a quedar soltera toda la vida ¿o sí?- dijo igual de sonriente

-No, claro que no…- dijo en un susurro

-Ah, venias a buscar a Izayoi, ella está en la casa de Sakura, La hija de Koga- Se apresuró a decir al ver su mirada incrédula ante la mención de la chica- ve a buscarla allí, un gusto haber hablado- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara dejando fuera a un Inuyasha bastante desconcertado.

* * *

**Okeeey ._. Me quedó raro jeje**

**Bueno, no sé por qué, pero se me ocurrió hacer a Kikyo mala c: (si quieren rehago el capítulo) ah y ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Llegamos a los 50 reviews ^.^ ESTOY TAN FELIZ!**

**Y nada, aclaro:**

**Chiai: Doce años…va, imagínenla a Rin con ojos dorados xD**

**Ren: un Rin masculino en chiquito :3 **

**Shin: Un Sesshomaru de pelo negro y ojos castaños **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero este fic si es mío

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

**...**

...

**..**

**.**

Ya estaba en el auto de su padre, había pasado a buscarla a la casa de Sakura y allí se encontraba, en el asiento del copiloto envuelta en un silencio increíble.

Ella NUNCA fue de hablar mucho con sus padres o ser esas niñas mimosas que se pegan a ellos como garrapatas y piden cuentos y besos de buenas noches antes de irse a dormir.

Ella, en lo personal, no sentía tensión en el ambiente. Solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y a escuchar música con su iPod (o como se escriba). De vez en cuando se daba cuenta que su padre la miraba de reojo, Pero no le tomó importancia.

Al rato, cuando pararon en un semáforo se quitó los auriculares y se dispuso a observar por la ventanilla del auto.

-Oye Izayoi- Llamó su padre-¿Tu madre ya anda en citas?- Eso llamó por completo la atención de la pequeña. Izayoi la verdad se sorprendió mucho con esa pregunta ¿Dónde perdió la discreción su padre?

-Si- Trató de sonar desinteresada- El otro día fue a una cita- le informó-Pero se metió un perro a ese restaurante de cuarta mano y el tipo terminó lleno de comida, volvieron temprano-

Observó de reojo a su padre y juró ver una sonrisa arrogante ante lo que ella había dicho. Y ella también sonrió.

Bien, ahora sabía que ese tema llamaba la atención de su padre, aunque ahora en lo que menos piense es en unirlos el plan todavía sigue en pie.

….

Cuando bajó del auto tuvo la desgracia de llevarse la vista de esas víboras saliendo de la mansión. Vestidas con trajes y vestidos elegantes de marcas caras, seguro que su padre pagó eso, esas marcas de ropa no podría comprarlas ni en dos mil años con el sueldo de secretaria que –todavía- tenia. A veces su padre si merecía quedarse en la ruina por tonto

-Izayoi ¿Cómo has estado?- Saludo "felizmente" la víbora mayor (Kikyo)

-Hmph- "contesto" simplemente la ojidorada desinteresadamente

-Izayoi- dijo June esta vez-Sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y…-

-Ahórrate la disculpa y el sermón- La interrumpió- Simplemente déjalo así-

-Ok ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte así vamos yendo a la degustación?- preguntó la víbora mayor muy empalagosamente para su gusto

-Porque no quiero- contestó

-Pero esa no es ropa adecuada…

-Para el lugar- La interrumpió e intentó imitar la voz de Kikyo- Pero quiero ir así- terminó secamente

Vio el gesto feo en la cara de ambas víboras pero no le dio importancia. Observó a su padre que se adentraba a la casa mientras que los sirvientes bajaban la maleta de ella y en un acto infantil le sacó la lengua y ella también entró.

…..

Ella se consideraba la niña menos femenina de –por lo menos- su país. Le gustaba jugar en el lodo, odiaba ducharse, le gustaba jugar con animales, su ropa siempre terminaba con tierra y nunca fue de jugar con muñecas, usar maquillaje o perfume y pensaba que los chicos –a excepción de Hotaru, que ya lo había revisado- tenían piojos.

Y ahí estaba ella, violando sus principios y dejándose arreglar la cara por la estilista de Midori. Y ahora se pregunta ¿Por qué una niña de cinco años necesita estilista? Ni ella sabe. Solo sabe que el ingenuo de su padre le paga el sueldo a esa estilista personal y a las de Juna y Kikyo. Porque cada una tenía una estilista diferente. Después dice que esta con su padre por "amor" pff.

Salió de su pieza arreglada con un "lindo" vestido blanco que resaltaba su cabello y sus ojos. MUY femenino para su gusto, detrás tenía un moño y adelante una cinta rosa pálido. Y adelante tenia pedrería y esas cosas llenas de brillo.

Caminó hasta donde estaba el auto de esa bruja y se subió en el asiento trasero junto con Midori que le sonrió tiernamente y esta le devolvió la sonrisita

-Espero que no salgas como esas brujas- le susurro frotándole la cabeza despeinándola un poco obteniendo otra risa de la niña. Es cierto que le agradan los niños, solo que no le gusta que estén muy cerca de ella, pero siempre quiso un hermano menor de SUS DOS padres. Pero ¿Qué va? Esa niña era agradable c:

Vio a las víboras entrar al auto (June de copiloto) y dieron marcha al famoso lugar. Ella, como siempre mirando por la ventana, no podía escuchar música con su iPod porque la bruja mayor se lo había sacado. Y ahí estaba ella, aburrida.

-Izayoi, a donde vamos es un lugar de mucha clase, así que tienes que comportarte y ser educada, no como la última vez- le avisó Kikyo

-Y no puedes comer como una gorda desaforada, ósea, como siempre comes- le dijo también June en modo de burla

-Eso ya lo sé, les recuerdo que desde que nací voy a esos eventos…No como ustedes que se comportan como grandes damas cuando ayer comían en un puesto callejero- respondió ella burlonamente

Vio el gesto feo que le hicieron por los espejos del auto, mas ninguna dijo nada y siguieron andando ignorándola por completo.

**...**

...

**..**

**.**

Le molestaba por completo que SU hija se llevara con esa mujer "Kikyo" No la conocía físicamente, pero su prima Rin le había dicho que er A. Para variar, sacarle el ánimo y bajarle más el autoestima. Quería conocer a la causa por la cual su marido no llegaba a casa antes de divorciarse, la zorra que le había quitado el marido ahora quería quitarle a su hija…ESO SI QUE NO…SU hija era sagrada. Y al parecer según lo que le contaba su prima, su ex cuñado Sesshomaru se había buscado a una zorra también…Serán tontos los hermanos Taisho…Pero bueno, estaba actuando como solterona resentida.

Kagome se levantó de su asiento y se fue a servir un vaso de wiskie. Ella no tomaba, pero en esa ocasión era especial. Ahora esa tal "Kikyo" estaba tratando de lavarle el cerebro a su hija. Pero su hijita es inteligente, no lo permitiría….

O capaz que se estaba haciendo la cabeza y el canalla de su ex no le había dicho que era casado.

Ahora le vino el recuerdo de cuando estaba hablando con su prima.

_~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~_

_Vio histeria en los ojos de su prima Rin, una mujer joven y muy bella la verdad. Que para su desgracia, había quedado embarazada a los diecisiete y se había casado muy enamorada con el cubo de hielo de Sesshomaru a temprana edad._

_-Tus sabias que tarde o temprano esto pasaría- dijo calmadamente Kagome_

_-Siempre lo supe, tarde o temprano me cambiaria, y se conseguiría otra para la diversión mientras que a la pobre e ingenua Rin le tocaba quedarse con las quejas, los malos ratos, el desprecio los hijos y el trabajo- contestó una Rin bastante ebria_

_-¿Y para que te casaste entonces?- La voz de Kagome sonó enojada_

_-Por lo mismo que tú ¡ESTABA ENAMORADA! ERA JOVEN E INGENUA Y ME TRAGUE LOS CUENTOS QUE ME DECIA…-esto último sonó muy apagado en un susurro mientras se desplomaba en la mesa_

_-Bueno, al parecer las primas fueron cambiadas por las secretarias- intentó bromear Kagome _

_-¡NO!- Gritó de repente levantándose de la silla- No dejaré que una zorra que no tiene donde caerse muerta me destruya mi hogar, el que tanto me costó formar, no soy tonta como tú-_

_-Gracias-_

_-De enserio, deberías interrogar a tu hija, sacarle información, si tanto sigues amando a tu ex esposo deberías fijarte, ser la mujer de la cual se enamoró al principio_

_-¿De qué hablas? Sigo siendo la misma_

_-NO, no lo eres, ahora estás agobiada con el trabajo y no le dabas importancia al hogar o a tratar de animar tu matrimonio fallido_

_-¿Sabes qué? esta borracha, ve a dormir y hablamos mañana ¿Qué pensaran tus hijos si te ven así? – dijo en tono enojado al principio y luego preocupado_

_-Ok, tienes razón ¡Mis bebes pensarán mal de mí! Y querrán irse con la zorra de Kagura- dijo en tono dramático- pero piensa en lo que dije antes- _

_~~~~~~~Fin de Flash Back~~~~~~_

Esa charla la había dejado pensativa ¿Tenía que volver a intentar recuperar a su ex? Ella ya era una mujer grande –bajo su punto de vista- pero era cierto que aún amaba a su ex, pero el no, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Donde hubo fuego brasas queda…ya no sabía ni que pensar…

...**.**

...

**..**

**.**

Ya había pasado por el portón y allí estaba el, el indicado para la misión, el único que podía infiltrarse en la casa de Iza y seguir todo de acorde al plan…Shin tenía que recolectar información mientras las brujas no estaban en la casa de su tío Inuyasha.

Se acercó a la gran puerta de la mansión Taisho e hizo sonar el timbre. Esperó unos segundos y la criada conocida como Natsu le abrió la puerta

-¿Qué desea joven?- preguntó amablemente

-Eh, sé que Iza no está, pero vengo a devolverle algo, me dijo que lo deje en su escritorio y me retiro Natsu-

-Ok- contestó amablemente dejándolo pasar.

En la casa no había cámaras desde que Kikyo mandó a sacarlas por "sentirse vigilada" Ok, en este momento se lo agradecía…Aunque fue algo sospechoso en ese momento.

No se dirigió a la habitación de su prima como había acordado con Natsu, si no que fue a investigar a la pieza que su tío compartía con Kikyo. Fijó que nadie lo viera, su tío estaba en la empresa y no había nada que pudiera delatarlo a excepción de Natsu que por su edad seguro se olvida.

Entró a la habitación y la vio completamente limpia –gracias a las miles de criadas que limpiaban la casa- buscó por las cajoneras y no encontró nada sospechoso, pero su vista cambió a una agenda que yacía en la cómoda. Lentamente la abrió y empezó a leer los compromisos que esa mujer tenía. Todo era aburrido, se vivía paseando de aquí para allá y casi nada de trabajo

-Vividora- susurró

Llegó a la fecha actual y vio una dirección desconocida para él. Por las dudas, la anotó.

Se dirigió a la lista de números telefónicos y vio los números de Naraku Onigumu y Kagura. A su lado había una notita que decía "Llamar" por las dudas los anotó y la dirección que había a su lado.

Se encaminó hacia el pasillo y salió de la casa rápidamente.

...

...

**..**

**.**

Hace más de una hora que estaba comiendo postres de igual sabor, no le veía la diferencia a cada uno de los postres que le daban para degustar. Giró su vista hacia donde estaba June devorando un postre como si fuera su último alimento o la primera vez que comía esa "delicia" pfff…y ella le venía a decir que no coma como desaforada. Kikyo había ido al baño y Midori la siguió.

Se mordió el labio y se fijó en la hora del reloj –Shin, cuento contigo- susurró…

-¿Qwue?- Preguntó June con la boca llena de comida y atorada en ella.

Ok, le había interrumpido lo que sería el fin del capítulo y un momento épico para cerrarlo.

-Que eres un asco, pareces cerda en un chiquero- contestó bruscamente

-vefdqrjtrsm algedafmr –

-No se habla con la boca llena "dama de sociedad"- dijo burlonamente- Luego tú y esa tipa vienen a darme clases de comportamiento ¡JA!- escupió llena de veneno

-NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ME INSULTES NI A MI NI A MI MADRE- ladró enojada June mientras la empujaba haciendo que Izayoi caiga en una bandeja llena de postres, tartas, pasteles etc.

Y ella, como buena peleadora que era le lanzó lo primero que tenía a mano; una bandeja que dio de lleno en la cabeza de June haciendo que esta se desmaye a causa del impacto. Izayoi lentamente se acercó a June y la sacudió un poco

-Eh, June- seguido sacudiéndola- Esto es malo- dijo al ver que June no despertaba.

* * *

**Bueno, hoy decidí subir el capítulo por el cumpleaños de una gran amiga (prima) Jade- Kombatiente :D (20 de enero) jeje, ya sos nena grande :') 15 añitos U.U te felicito prima :')**

**AH! LLEGAMOS A LOS 60 REVIEWS! WI!**

**Gracias a todos :') ah y no se ofendan por lo de "gorda" y "comer desaforadamente" lo dijo June, no yo D:**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**NOTA 2:** Este fic si es mío y cualquier….ay, a quien engaño, nadie lo va a tomar :'(

**NOTA 3: **Este capítulo está un poco pasado de lenguaje, así que lo leen bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

-¡TE JURO QUE ELLA EMPEZO!- se defendió Izayoi

-NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZÓ, TU LA SEGUISTE- La regañaba Inuyasha.

-Pero…

-NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA- la interrumpió- LA MANDASTE DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL ¿Qué pasaba si se lastimaba gravemente? ¿Y si la matabas?-

La furia y tristeza de Izayoi se incrementó en ese momento ¡LA VICTIMA AQUÍ ERA ELLA!

-¿Y SI ELLA ME DAÑABA A MI? ¿Por qué desde que llegaron te pones de su lado? Eh? –preguntó.

Esta vez Inuyasha se quedó mudo…Tenia que admitir que era cierto, había olvidado completamente a su hija en ese sentido ¡Pero había lastimado a su hijastra! Esas cosas no se pasan por alto.

Izayoi Salió de la habitación corriendo. Quería ver a su madre, no quería saber nada con la arpía de Kikyo o de June en esos momentos. ¿Para qué mentir? Se arrepentía. TODOS la miraban mal, su tío, Kikyo (obviamente) su padre, sus abuelos, los criados. Ni que la hubiera matado, solo un pequeño corte en la frente y un día en el hospital. Ella solo se defendía y como todos cometió un error. No eran necesarias las miradas de desprecios como si fuera la peor mierda del universo, en ese momento ella se sentía así. Su madre seguro que la entendería en estos momentos. Pidió al chofer que la lleve a la casa de su madre, allí podría desahogarse bien.

**...**.

**...**

..

.

Ya, la casa estaba sola….Su prima la había convencido, allí estaba Kagome arreglándose para salir a bailar como si fuera una adolescente de diecisiete años. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo diez dedos arriba de la rodilla, pulseras de oro y brillo labial con el jopo del flequillo levemente para el costado. No se veía para nada madura, se veía como una mujer de 25 años y no una de 35 años. Izayoi no estaba, así que no se preocuparía por dejarla una noche sola como la otra vez.

El timbre de su casa sonó fue a atender, ella no tenía criadas ni mucamas ni cocineras ni nada. Le gustaba hacer TODO ella sola.

Cuando abrió vio a su prima Rin que simplemente tenía un vestido blanco y un collar adornando su cuello y también lindas las sandalias de plataforma de corcho.

-¿Ya estás lista? –Preguntó feliz

-Sí, espera que voy por mi cartera y vamos- contestó sonriente

Se adentró a la casa y buscó su cartera y luego salió con su prima hacia el auto de esta.

-Y ¿Con quién están tus hijos? –preguntó curiosa

-Con tu madre, no les voy a confiar a mis bebés a una niñera- dijo con un gesto feo ante esto último mientras manejaba.

-¿Y Izayoi?- preguntó ahora Rin

-Pues, con Inuyasha, no sé nada de ella desde que se fue con esa malparida

-Eh ¿Apoco y no sabes?- preguntó incrédula llamando la atención de Kagome

-¿Qué?- preguntó intrigada

-El día de la degustación internaron a June, la hija de Kikyo porque Izayoi la lastimo con una bandeja o algo así- comentó desinteresadamente- no presté atención la verdad-

-Oh dios mío ¿Cómo no me entere? ¿Cómo está la niña? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila, la niña está bien, hicieron tanto drama por un cortesito y hasta donde sé June fue la que empezó, o eso me comentó Shin, la niña es una malvada y va camino a ser igual que la madre-

-¡Pero esa no es excusa! Tengo que preguntarle a ella primero como fueron los hechos- dijo disgustada por lo que se acababa de enterar

-Como digas- contestó desinteresadamente y siguió manejando. Al rato, al parar en un semáforo el celular de Kagome empezó a sonar. Abrió su bolso, lo sacó y lo atendió

-¿Aló?-

-_Kagome_- esa voz

-Inuyasha- susurro- disculpa ¿Qué pasa?- su voz se volvió neutra

-_Izayoi va en camino a tu casa- _Informó

-Disculpa, pero no estoy allí- contestó

-_¿Cómo? Es miércoles y son las 08:35 p.m. Deberías estar en casa-_ La voz de Inuyasha sonó desconcertada

-Pero no lo estoy- su voz salió llena de furia- Te dije que yo ya estaba empezando a salir y ahora lo estoy haciendo-

-_¿Cómo? ¿Estas yendo a una cita? –_

-¿Qué? ¿No tengo derecho a salir? TU estas por casarte y yo no te recrimino nada-

_Silencio…_

_-No, está bien…Diviértete- _Dijo Inuyasha en un susurro y luego colgó.

Esa conversación la dejo anonadada ¿Qué tanto le importaba a él si salía o no? Ahh…Claro, la niña tenía que ir a la casa y ella no estaba, por eso le importaba tanto.

Kagome lanzo un suspiro de frustración y Rin no pasó esto por alto

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras manejaba mirando de reojo a Kagome

-Tendremos que volver a casa, Izayoi va para allí- avisó en tono derrotado

-¿Qué? No, nosotras vamos a bailar y Izayoi puede quedarse unas horas sola en tu casa- dijo fastidiada

-Pero…

-Hay vamos, nunca salimos juntas a ningún lado desde hace mucho tiempo-

Kagome se puso a pensarlo bien. Izayoi ya se había quedado sola en su casa toda la noche. Ella claro controlándola. Pero sola al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía una vida y necesitaba salir a bailar y a divertirse…Inuyasha cuantas veces habrá salido a "divertirse" mientras ella se la pasaba horas y horas en la oficina, limpiando la casa o cuidando a su hija.

-Tienes razón- dijo al fin- vayamos a divertirnos-

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Estaba bajando del auto. El chofer la había llevado y ya se encontraba en la casa de su madre. Volteó a despedirse del viejito y este se despidió tocando la bocina. Subió los interminables cuatro escalones de madera y dejó su maleta en la banca donde siempre se va a sentar cuando quiere pensar. Según lo informado por su padre, su madre había ido a una cita o algo por el estilo…Genial.

Caminó por el porche sujetada de las barandillas de madera hasta llegar a al otro extremo de su casa. Se sentó en las escalerillas de la puerta trasera y abrazó a sus piernas hundiendo la cabeza en ellas y como acto siguiente. Lloró.

…

Ya tranquilizada se levantó de las escaleras, Se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta de atrás con una llave que tenía su madre entre las rocas y plantas. Entró a su casa y fue directo al baño a ducharse.

En la ducha se relajó más…En estos momentos era lo que más necesitaba. Salió de la ducha y se colocó una bata y unas pantuflas y se dirigió a secarse el pelo para luego peinarlo, pero tomo rumbo al inodoro.

Vomitaba. Esos postres le habían caído mal al parecer. Pero ¿Quién se preocupa por Izayoi? NADIE…Ahora venía a buscar consuelo con su madre y esta no se encontraba…Había salido como gata a bailar y a citas y ni siquiera se preocupaba por ver como estaba su hija.

Aun con la bata de la ducha que acababa de tomar se dirigió a la cocina y puso la tetera a hervir. Sacó una taza del estante y un saquito de té. Lo colocó en la taza y cuando el agua estuvo en su punto de hirvición la vertió en la taza y lo dejó reposar mientras iba a buscar el azúcar.

Ya con el té hecho se sentó en la mesada y se dispuso a tomarlo tranquilamente, no quería pensar en nada. Sus ojitos dorados se fueron cerrando lentamente y su cabeza dio de lleno contra la mesada, mas ni se mosqueó y siguió durmiendo.

**...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Hace unos minutos habían llegado al baile y ya se estaba aburriendo, hacía rato que ella ya no estaba en eso. En los tiempos que estaba casada salía con Inuyasha a restaurantes lujosos donde todos los conocían y saludaban, le molestaba. Pero en su adolescencia ambos escapaban de sus casas e iban tomados de la mano en medio de la noche a bares y discotecas. Bebían, fumaban y hacían cosas que a esa edad eran normales.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar esas cosas de su adolescencia vividas con su ex. Pero ya era una mujer grande y debía estar en casa con su hija….

Giró su vista buscando a Rin y a los pocos segundos la vio bailando con un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos verdes que –a pesar de que el lugar estuviera poco iluminado- los ojos de ese tipo brillaban como los de un gato. Que suerte que ella si había buscado y encontrado rápido pareja de baile.

De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de las muñecas y la incitaba a bailar con él. Si, era un hombre…bajo su punto de vista muy apuesto. No se resistió y le siguió el juego yendo ambos a la pista de baile.

…..

Sus pies ya le dolían ¿Cuánto había pasado? Ni ella sabía, no sabía el nombre de su acompañante, solo sabía que era un tipo muy apuesto, no había nadie a su alrededor, solo ella divirtiéndose como cuando era una adolescente. Había perdido el rastro de Rin hace rato. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a Izayoi, de seguro se molestaría si la llamaba, pero igual…Ya no pensaba en eso. De golpe la música paró y tanto ella como su acompañante pararon el baile. El, aun tomándola de la mano, la guió hacia la barra donde tomaron asiento y cada uno pidió un trago diferente.

-Debo reconocer que eres buen bailarín- elogió Kagome sonriente

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás- Devolvió el cumplido

-Oye, hemos estado bailando por horas pero…No me has dicho tu nombre- Comentó Kagome

-Oh, cierto- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa- Me llamo Bankotsu Yagami- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Kagome Higurashi- ella también tendió la mano

**…..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Ok, ya, se tenía que volver a su casa, eran las cuatro de la mañana y ella seguía en el baile, no había tomado mucho, así que podía conducir. Buscaba con la vista a Kagome, la había visto bailar con un sujeto hace rato y luego desapareció de su vista. Recorrió el lugar hasta verla sentada en la barra tomando un daiquiri junto con el mismo tipo con el que bailaba minutos antes. Se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar que hablaban de la familia. Claro, hablaba de la familia y ellas en un boliche sin saber cómo se encuentran sus "bebés"

-Kag- llamó. Pero esta seguía hablando

-KAG- llamó más fuerte….

_NADA…_

-KAGOME- esta vez lo grito y llamo la atención de ambos

-¿Si?- Preguntó esta aturdida

-Ya son las cuatro, tenemos que ir a casa- Informó Rin

-¡Madre santa! Izayoi- Dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba de un salto y caminaba apresuradamente hacia afuera seguida por Rin y Bankotsu.

…

-Espero que hayas echo bien en darle tu número telefónico a un desconocido- dijo Rin con una mueca de fastidio

-Tu hiciste lo mismo con ese sujeto, además, ya somos grandes- discutía Kagome mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

-Hmph- contestó simplemente Rin. Ya se encontraban en el auto. Estaba discutiendo la decisión de la otra a cerca de darle su número a sus respectivas parejas de baile. En el caso de ella; Taisei, un sujeto de pelo negro como la noche y ojos verde esmeralda de unos 35 años. Era perfecto, pero no como su esposo para su pesar. Hace unos días cuando ya se le había pasado la borrachera que tenía, se le pegó la loca idea de devolverle a su marido los cuernos de venado que él le puso y demostrarle que él no es el único que puede jugar a ese juego. Si, estaba loca y desquiciada, pero capaz que así se da cuenta que otros quieren lo que el descuida mientras se busca otras zorras ¿No?

-Eh, Rin- la voz de su prima la sacó de sus planes de venganza- Ya llegamos- Le informó Kagome mientras se bajaba del auto

-¿eh? Ah, ok- le contesto por la ventanilla- nos veremos luego- se despidió dirigiéndose a su casa, mañana pasaría por los niños.

Kagome luego de despedirse simplemente se adentró a su casa y al llegar a la cocina vio a su hijita durmiendo sobre la mesa y una taza de algo pegajoso en el piso, rota, obviamente.

Juntó y tiró los restos de la taza y despertó a su hija meciéndola un poco y susurrando su nombre al oído.

La pequeña fue abriendo sus ojitos y adormilada mente se restregó uno divisando a su madre.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó con la voz apagada

-Iza, amor, ¿Dormiste aquí? ve a tu cama- su voz sonó muy dulce

La pequeña solo bostezó y se estiró un poco para luego ir escaleras arriba.

Kagome se quedó allí, primer se daría un baño…Así que se dirigió al tocador. Se miró al espejo y se espantó al verse toda desprolija y con la cara peor que un zombi. Se duchó, se puso ropa cómoda y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero al momento de entrar se sorprendió al ver a Izayoi durmiendo en su cama. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su cara y no esperó más para ir a acostarse con su pequeña.

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Estacionó su auto y bajo de este, ya estaba adentro del garaje. Las luces del día estaban empezando a salir y ella recién estaba llegando a la mansión que compartía con su esposo y sus tres hijos. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, el pelo revuelto, el saco mal puesto y se había quitado los zapatos y su cara era de fastidio y de "me pasé toda la noche de jurga" ¡JA! Y pensar que ante la prensa se presenta sonriente con cara de "soy una dama fina y niña buena" con vestidos refinados, zapatos importados, maquillaje y peinado de buen gusto y ahora…Ahora andaba como ciruja que junta cartones a los lados de la vía del tren.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y se adentró a su "hogar"

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Le dolía la cabeza y quería hacerse un té, pero Kumi (la empleada) no estaba, entonces tenía que hacerlo ella. No era nada del otro mundo, un té. Cuando vivía con su tía y Kagome en la casita de dos por dos tenía que limpiar, cocinar y esas cosas cuando su prima se ausentaba a la casa. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era un bebé y entonces vivía con ellas. Y estudiaba, lavaba, tenía trabajo, todo lo que una adolescente venida de familia "pobre" o clase baja como le gusta decirle ella haría. Pero luego conoció a Sesshomaru. Un hombre nueve años mayor que ella, él le endulzó la adolescencia y la hizo vivir en un cuento de hadas.

-Y ahora solo me trae malos ratos- susurró ya con su té en manos

-¿Qué te trae malos ratos?- Esa voz gruesa y firme. Se asustó y tiró la taza al piso haciendo que esta provoque un estallido y llene todo el piso de esta sustancia.

-Sesshomaru- era su esposo- Me asustaste- dijo con una mano en el pecho debido a la impresión que se llevo

-¿Sabes qué horas son?- esa voz daba miedo

-No- susurro como niña a la cual regañan

-Son las 05:43 de la mañana y mi esposa acaba de llegar luego de haber estado toda la noche afuera de la casa-

-Perdóname- volvió a susurrar

-¿Dónde mierda has estado?-

-Salí con Kagome- susurró

-Tú no tienes derecho a salir a andar de puta ¡Eres mi mujer y tu lugar está en la casa!- le grito provocando la cólera de Rin

-¿Y TU? TE DESAPARECES POR DIAS Y NOCHES, NO AVISAS Y ME DICES QUE ES "POR TRABAJO" YO NO SOY TONTA, Y AQUÍ LA PUTA NO SOY YO SINO ESA SECRETARIA DE CUARTA CON LA QUE ME ERES INFIEL- le gritó a todo pulmón mientras una lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos ante esto último.

Lo que sucedió fue muy rápido, ni ella sabía cuándo pasó, pero en un segundo él estaba a su lado jalándole el pelo con fuerza haciendo que más lagrimas salgan de sus ojos chocolates.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y tú no te metes- susurro entre dientes en el oído de Rin- Ya te lo dije: tú te quedas aquí y no te metes más en mi vida y te recomiendo que no andes de chusma y te quedes callada ante esto- dijo soltándola con desprecio haciendo que esta caiga al piso.

-ah, y…Limpia esto- terminó refiriéndose a la taza de té en el piso. Y luego se fue.

Ella no supo ni que acababa de pasar…Él NUNCA había sido violento con ella, siempre la protegió de todo…Estaba conociendo una faceta de su marido que nunca antes había visto en sus años de casados. Abrazó a sus piernas y simplemente sollozó en silencio en el piso de esa cocina.

* * *

**Bueno… ¡NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR! D: ya verán que todo se va a arreglar cuando Rin se quede con Taisei y Sesshomaru con Kagura xP okno…**

**Pero de encerio, todo se va a arreglar ;)**

**No me pregunten porque puse de Sesshomaru&Rin en el fic…pero igual.**

**En cuanto a nuestra pequeña Izayoi…Se arrepiente de haber dañado a June :c y se ve que todos sintieron pena por ella (June) en el capítulo anterior :C**

**Ah, en el próximo capítulo va a haber más InuKag. Lo prometo c:**

**CHAN: llegamos a los 70 R. ¿Llegaremos a los 80? No seas malito/a y colabora c: que es lo que me hace llegar la motivación para subir más rápido y no decepcionarlos. Como sea, les agradezco y díganme su opinión…nos leemos y bechitos a todos y a todas *0* los amo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**NOTA 2:** Este fic si es mío y cualquier….ay, a quien engaño, nadie lo va a tomar :'(

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

**...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Sus ojos dorados se fueron abriendo a medida que la luz se filtraba en la habitación. Se estiró un poco en la cama, bostezó, se restregó los ojos y esperó a que se acostumbraran a la luz. Se sentó en la cama y miró el interior de la habitación notando que no era la de ella, sino la de su madre. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? ¿Por qué estaba en el cuarto de su madre? Solo recuerda haberse "roto" la cabeza con la mesada y nada más…Tenia mucho sueño y su estado de depresión estaba muy alto, nada le estaba saliendo bien. Su padre siempre del lado de Kikyo, Su madre se iba cuando más la necesitaba y ahora todos la odiaban por haber lastimado a June… Hablando de eso…Tal vez y solo tal vez….Tendría que pedirle perdón a June. Y hablando de cosas que salen mal; su madre anoche había salido a no-se-que-lugar. Pero, primero lo primero ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de su madre?

Quitó las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas y bajó sus pies descalzos al piso, la puerta se encontraba abierta, así que solo tuvo que correr escaleras abajo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, hizo un tour por su casa en busca de la dueña de una melena azabache a la que ella llamaba mamá. Buscó en el patio, golpeó la puerta del baño sin obtener respuesta, buscó en su despacho, buscó en su pieza…Pero, Nada…

Ya rendida se sentó en la misma silla en la que se había quedado dormida ayer antes de haber aparecido mágicamente en la cama de su madre. Apoyó sus codos en la mesada y posó sus inflados cachetes en sus manos en un gesto de frustración. Ahora sabía lo que le seguía; se iba a poner a pensar. Y era algo que no quería hacer. Pensar mucho traía cosas malas. Tomo con una mano la taza que le extendían y le dio un sorbo notando que era leche chocolatada. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Gracias- Agradeció

-De nada- contestaron.

No escuchó ese "de nada" solo se dedicó a tomar su leche chocolatada y preguntarse ¿Dónde se había metido su madre tan temprano?

-¿Por qué ese gesto de frustración?- preguntaron

Izayoi hizo una mueca - No encuentro a mi madre- reveló con frustración en la voz

Escuchó una risilla que provoco mas su cólera ¿Quién osaba de burlarse de ella? ¡Y en su casa! Estaba dispuesta a mandar a chingar a esa persona cuando recordó; solo ella y su madre vivían en esa casa

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó con un gesto incrédulo al notar que su madre siempre estuvo allí

Kagome soltó una risilla antes de responder haciendo un gesto positivo con la cabeza- ¿Para qué me buscabas?- preguntó

Un sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de la pequeña, seguro se vio ridícula.

-Nada- contestó al recordar el motivo de su búsqueda

-Oh, vamos, cuéntame- rogó con una sonrisa

-No, de enserio, nada- la confianza que tenía con su madre era poca

Kagome hizo una mueca y contestó un –"hum, ok"- un poco desconforme y bebió un sorbo de su taza con café.

-¿Por qué desperté y estaba en tu cuarto?- pregunto Izayoi

-¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas?- Preguntó Kagome incrédula

-Si lo hiciera no te estaría preguntando- contestó sarcásticamente y con un tono de burla

-Tú te fuiste a acostar a mi cuarto, cuando llegue estabas aquí dormida- respondió

Un silencio se presentó en el lugar. Era obvio que Izayoi estaba tratando de buscar en su mente recuerdos de cuando su madre llego, mas no recordó nada. Y a eso le vino una duda ¿A qué hora había llegado su madre?

-¿A qué hora llegaste?- Preguntó curiosa olvidando la discreción

-No lo recuerdo- admitió- tal vez eran las cinco pasada- contestó con un dedo un su mentón dando a entender que estaba tratando de recordar o pensar

-Hmph- "contesto" solamente la pequeña. Observó el reloj de la cocina notando que eran 12:32 Hs.

-y ¿Alguien te acompaño aquí a casa?- trató de hacerse la desinteresada ante esta pregunta que le carcomía la mente.

-¿Quieres saber si algún hombre me trajo a casa?- preguntó burlona Kagome haciendo que Izayoi se atragante con su leche al verse descubierta- Pues no, me trajo tu tía Rin- contestó riendo al ver el sonrojo de su hija.

-Y hablando de eso- Digo Kagome con un tono molesto/enojado- Tu tía ayer me comento que golpeaste a la hija de Kikyo-

-¿Tú también con eso?- La voz de Izayoi sonó enojada queriendo desaparecer todo rastro de tristeza en ella- Ya TODOS me castigaron de una forma u otra, no es necesario que tú también lo hagas- terminó luchando con el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-No, no voy a castigarte-Informó con preocupación- Solo quiero que me digas como fueron las cosas- terminó con voz comprensiva. Se había dado cuenta del sentimiento en la voz de su hija.

Ahora la pequeña dudaba de si contarle a su madre o no que Kikyo y su hija eran arpías, contarle la verdad sobre Kagura y las sospechas de su primo… ¿Para después quedar como una mentirosa que arma líos entre la familia? No, no debía.

-Simplemente nos desentendimos y bueno, nos peleamos, se me pasó la mano, ya, lo siento….Son cosas que pasan- terminó

Kagome hizo una mueca desconforme y dio un sorbo a su café.

-Deberías empezar a llevarte bien con _ellas_ –dijo con sarcasmo y molestia, mucha molestia en la voz- ya pronto irás a vivir allí con _ellas _y no puedes estar llevándote mal, has como haces con todo…Ignóralo- terminó

-No puedo ignorar esto- susurró

Un silencio se formó en la cocina. Izayoi se sentía mal con lo que dijo su madre...Si ahora era así ¿Cómo sería cuando viva con ellas? ¿La enviarían a Suiza, la maltratarían, la humillarían y su padre no diría nada?

-Mamá- llamó con la voz apagada y temblando

-¿Si amor?- contestó Kagome feliz

-Tu… ¿Todavía sientes algo por mi padre?- Preguntó dudosa.

Kagome pensó bien en que podía responder…Era obvio que lo quería, es más, lo AMABA…Pero le estaría dando falsas ilusiones a su hija…Y si le decía que no…No quería ni pensar cómo se pondría.

-Fue mi pareja por mucho tiempo, es obvio que todavía lo quiero- respondió simplemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Izayoi solo suspiró. No le sacaría nada a su madre así…

Simplemente se paró de la silla y se encamino hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

**….**

Izayoi se tiró en la cama y ahí se quedó. Estaba cansada y no quería moverse…Eran las vacaciones y no quería moverse. Quería despejar su mente y en vez de estar metida en este embrollo que le causaba dolores de cabeza quería recordar lo que era; una niña.

Un trabajo un poco difícil para decir verdad…Mas cuando se está metida en uno de esos problemas.

Hace rato que tenía la sensación de que algo se olvidaba, pero no recordaba que. Entonces recordó: Tenia que llamar a Shin. A ver si había logrado sacar algo.

Con toda la pereza del mundo extendió su mano y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en su cuarto y marcó el número del celular de su primo.

Pero cuando iba a llamar recibió ella una llamada, el identificador marcaba el número del celular de su padre.

Extrañada, contestó la llamada y llevó el teléfono a su oído

-¿Diga?-

_-Izayoi- _Si, era la voz de su padre -_ ¿Cómo estás?_

-He, bien, ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?- Preguntó incrédula/confundida

_-Bueno, ayer estuviste sola la mitad de la noche…Porque tu madre anoche se fue ¿no?-_

Analizó bien la contestación de su padre ¿La mitad? Si su madre había vuelto casi al mediodía (N/A: Iza exagera) Además, ella ya se había quedado sola a la noche…Fue entonces que vio el punto de esa charla, y no era para preguntar cómo estaba ella.

-De hecho…Llegó hoy a las seis de la mañana, si fue a una cita y no sé dónde durmió, porque aquí no fue- contesto "desinteresada" pero tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

_-¿C...Cómo?-_ Su padre sonó sorprendido

-Lo que oíste- dijo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro

_-Te dejó toda la noche sola para irse con un tipo a hacer quien sabe que- _Eso sonó como una afirmación y no como pregunta

-Eso no lo sé- contestó inocentemente

_-Iré a hablar con ella, avísale que a las cinco estoy allí- _Dijo. Y luego, sin esperar respuesta, colgó

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y MUCHA felicidad se formó en el rostro de Iza, Su padre se había puesto celoso y al parecer su padre se había olvidado la sutileza y discreción en el vientre.

-Iza, amor- se escuchó un grito de la pieza de su madre, ósea, la continua- Iré a almorzar con tu tía Sango, volveré a las tres- informó Kagome

-Ok- gritó ella con una mirada fría y la voz igual.

**….**

**….**

**…**

**.**

Iba entrando a un bar. No era muy fino, de hecho, no tenía nada de refinado, era solo un barcito en la esquina del barrio donde vivía. Allí había quedado Kagome con su amiga de la infancia; Sango. Hace rato que no se veían por cuestiones de trabajo por parte de ambas.

Buscó entre las mesas una cabellera castaña que luego de unos segundos divisó. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Kagome se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga bebiendo una cerveza y con un plato con papas fritas a su lado.

Tomo asiento en la silla delante a su amiga sin borrar su felicidad de la cara

-Hey- "Saludó" Sango

-Hey- contestó ella devolviendo el saludo

-¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo- Preguntó Sango limpiando los restos de comida de su boca

-Bien, un poco estresada, pero bien ¿Tu?- preguntó ella ahora

-Mmmn… estuve mejor- Contestó con una sonrisa

La plática se prolongó a temas triviales. Hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho en ese tiempo sin hablarse gracias a las ocupaciones de ambas. Pero ninguna de las dos quería hablar de eso...Ambas querían llegar a un tema en especial y por eso se habían citado, solo que ninguna sabia como empezar.

-Oye Kag, no sé si tu sepas algo, pero últimamente Aimi y Hotaru andan extraños ¿Iza no te mencionó algo?- Preguntó con angustia en la voz

Kagome examinó la pregunta un momento y luego pensó una respuesta que pudiera contestar la duda de su amiga

-No, ni de Aimi ni de Hotaru vi nada raro…Pero, Izayoi anda extraña, la note triste, deprimida…No sabría definirlo- Contó con la voz angustiada- Pero tengo el presentimiento que es por causa de esa mujer y su hija

-¿Quién? ¿Kikyo y June?- Preguntó Sango

-Sí, hay algo que Iza no quiere decirme, estoy segura…Piensa que no lo noto, pero anda rara-

-¿No estarás siendo paranoica?-

-No, Sango…Yo no sé qué pasa con ella cuando va y se queda con esa mujer y esa niña, Desde que ellas vinieron Inuyasha solo me comenta lo mal que se porta Iza y las peleas que provoca, todo quejas…Pero ¿Quién dice que no fueron ellas?-

-Nunca lo vi de ese modo... ¿Has pensado en hablarlo los tres juntos?- Sugirió Sango

-No, no quiero hacer suposiciones sin hechos ni acusar a nadie…Pero lo hablare con Inuyasha.

Sango solo asintió con una sonrisa y siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido

**…..**

**….**

**..**

**.**

Siendo sincero ¿Por qué hacía esto? Su hija miles de noches se había quedado sola…Además, era un barrio privado, con cámaras, guardias, alambrados eléctricos, nunca corrió ningún riesgo. Entonces ¿Por qué iba? Ah, claro…Se le hacía indignante y vergonzoso que su ex mujer ya le haya conseguido sustituto tan rápidamente. Se supone que las mujeres luego del divorcio se quedan deprimidas en su casa y se dedican a eso; su hogar. No a salir de parranda y buscarse hombres. Dios, que rápido lo había cambiado.

Salió de su auto y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa de su ex. Miró la hora en el reloj que adornaba su muñeca y vio que eran las 04:37. Quedó muy puntual.

A paso lento fue subiendo los escalones de madera y lentamente levantó la mano para tocar el timbre de la casa.

Esperó unos minutos y su ex abrió la puerta. Parecía sorprendida ¿Esperaba a alguien más? La miró de arriba abajo y noto que tenía una toalla en la cabeza y un bata de baño MUY corta ¿Así recibía a las visitas ella?

-Inuyasha- Susurró Kagome-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó confundida y sonrosada mientras salía al porche de su casa

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- No pudo evitar que esa pregunta saliera de su boca, haciendo que la mirada de Kagome cambió a una de desconcierto -¿Izayoi no te avisó que vendría? – Preguntó antes de dejarla responder

-N…No, No me dijo n…Nada- Contestó confundida, con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas

-Hmph- Su mirada tenia desapruebo-¿Me dejas pasar? Digo, en el patio de la casa, en una bata tan…"minúscula" mucha gente puede pasar y ver.- Dijo con fastidio

La cara de Kagome se tiño completamente de rojo al escuchar eso y notar que estaba parada en su porche con una bata que era por lo menos más de 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla.

-C…Claro, pasa- Contestó tartamuda mientras abría la puerta y esperaba a que el pasara.

Una vez que ya estaban adentro notó como el examinaba cada rincón de la casa en busca de algo o alguien

-¿Y Izayoi?- preguntó

-Está en casa de Hotaru- contestó- esta noche duerme allí

El simplemente asintió y sin invitación se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala…Y ella no pudo evitar hacerle la misma pregunta

-¿Para qué estás aquí? Iza dijo que se quedaría más tiempo, pensé que respetabas su decisión- contestó confundida

-No vengo a buscar a Iza**yoi**- contestó remarcando el "yoi" odiaba el sobrenombre que le había puesto su mujer –Vengo a hablar sobre lo de anoche- dijo tranquilamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- ahora estaba más confundida que antes

-La dejaste sola y te fuiste a acostar con un tipo- dijo fastidiado- ¿Qué clase de madre hace eso?

-¿P…Perdón?- ahora si estaba confundida, pero también enojada

-Vamos, ¿Piensas que no me enteré?- contestó sarcásticamente

La cara de Kagome ahora estaba roja del enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así? En su casa ¿y hacerle acusaciones de ese tipo?

El sonido de una cachetada sonó en la habitación…Y creo que es obvio quien la recibió: Inuyasha

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme en mi casa? Izayoi vino aquí porque tú en esa casa no le dabas su lugar, defendías a esa niña extraña y acusabas a tu hija sin saber cómo fueron las cosas ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?- Gritó Kagome colérica- Y en todo caso ¿Qué si me acuesto con un tipo? Yo también quiero volver a formar una familia, no solo tú tienes derechos de salir con tu mujer y formar una nueva familia

-¡No mujer, tú tienes que quedarte aquí con tu hija! No tienes derecho a olvidar a un hombre como yo tan rápidamente- Ahora el que gritaba era Inuyasha

-¿Y tú sí los tienes?- preguntó sarcástica

-Si- contesto simplemente

-Que cínico- dijo secamente- bueno, te informo que como TU ya lo hiciste, yo también tengo pareja, por ende, ya te olvidé- Mintió Kagome- ¿Y que si quiero pasar TODA la noche con él? ¿Quién me lo va a prohibir?

Esperó una respuesta…Mas no la recibió, sino que fue callada por los labios de su ex marido contra los de ella. La había besado…Ella no hizo más que responder al beso…Los labios de él eran adictivos para ella, y los había extrañado.

* * *

**Bueno, seguro se preguntaran…ay, a quien engaño, nadie le importa porque no actualicé….Solo les voy a decir que no voy a actualizar muy ha seguido ahora ya que tengo unos problemas personales aquí en mi casa.**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Creo que el beso no debió haber sucedido, siento pena por Kikyo :c **

**Ah… ¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 80 REVIEWS! SIII!**

**Agradezco la colaboración de todas/os estoy TAN feliz :') y parece que MUCHOS se enojaron por el capítulo anterior…los reviews llenos de veneno hacia Sesshomaru (principal), Kikyo, Kagura, Kagome e Inuyasha e.e pero hermosos todos c: muy sádicos algunos…no voy a dar nombres…cof cof "Mina" cof cof…**

**Ah…y…**_**Confieso algo:**_

**El capítulo anterior fue basado en un hecho real.**

**DE MI VIDA**

**PD: Solo que a mi madre me sobornó para no decir que se había ido toda la noche dejándome sola….**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes de ese anime me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**NOTA 2:** Este fic si es mío y cualquier….ay, a quien engaño, nadie lo va a tomar :'(

* * *

**Uniéndolos **

**...**

…

**..**

**.**

La falta de aire se hizo presente en el lugar gracias al apasionado beso que todavía no había sido cortado. Sus labios se abrazaban entre ellos y se movían rítmicamente con desespero.

Cuando todo el aire se había acabado ambos se soltaron. Kagome llevo su mano a su boca que se encontraba hinchada, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero sonrojo.

Por parte de Inuyasha…El…Simplemente no pensaba en nada, no sabía que había ocurrido. Su mente era un enredo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en la habitación. Ninguno decía nada.

-C…Creo que….Yo me voy- dijo en un susurro Inuyasha y sin previo aviso salió del lugar.

Kagome ni siquiera lo escuchó. Simplemente se desplomó en el sofá e intentó recordar la última vez que había sido besada de esa forma por él y así se durmió.

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

_**Al otro día en un lugar no muy cerca ni muy lejos…**_

En un cuarto semi-oscuro se escuchaban murmullos. Unas sombras se podían ver pasar por delante de la vela que alumbraba el cuarto oscuro. Eran cinco sombras con capucha que pasaban de aquí a allá incomodas rondando por una gran mesa cuadrada con sillas alrededor.

-Esta capa me está dando calor- Se quejó uno incomodo

-A mí también y este lugar es asfixiante- Ahora se quejaba una voz femenina

-Es tu sótano- dijo obvia, una voz de mujer

-Ya, dejen de quejarse…Bebés, se nota que son hermanos- ahora era la voz de otra niña

-Cállate Izayoi- Era la voz de Aimi

-Cállame, imbécil- ahora la peliplata se defendía

-Basta las dos- Gritó Shin

La puerta del sótano donde se encontraban los niños se abrió dejando ver una figura que prendió la luz

-Pulguita, amor ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? ¡Hay arañas en el sótano! Te van a picar amor -Grito una señora de unos 70 años, pelo gris y anteojos redondeados figura que estaba en las escaleras del sótano

-Nada abuelita, ya subimos, apaga la luz abuelita- Gritó el Hotaru inocentemente

-¿Abuelita?-Se burló Izayoi

-¿Pulguita?- ahora dijo Shin con voz burlona

-Cállate, la mía por lo menos me quiere- se defendió Hotaru

-¡La mía si me quiere!- ahora contraataco Shin- Nomas que a Irasue no le gustan todas esas cosas melosas de idiotas- dijo ahora más calmada- Y concuerdo con ella- terminó calmadamente

-Acéptalo bro, no te quiere, las abuelas son melosas- Dijo Aimi

-¡Ya basta niñas!- Gritó Izayoi sacándose la capucha de la capa que traía y poniéndose en la punta de la mesa cuadrada- No vinimos a discutir eso- dijo seriamente

-Tiene razón, ya no discutan y díganme ¿Qué información consiguieron?- Dijo Sakura

-Oye ¡Eso último tenía que haberlo dicho yo!- Recriminó furiosa la ojidorada a la pelirroja

-Ya, basta las dos- Dijo Shin- Lo único que obtuve fue que esa mujer sigue viéndose con la familia Onigumu, hasta se citan en lugares que no son residencia de ellos- Dijo despreocupadamente

-Es obvio, es la familia de la hija- dijo Aimi con su típico todo chillón y de fastidio

-¿Y porque tendría que ver a Kagura?- Interrogó indiferente

-B…Bueno…Eso no lo sé- Admitió Aimi

-Aquí está la dirección, hoy fui a investigar, es una casita abandonada a uno hora de aquí- dijo seriamente- Tendríamos que ir-

-Mi mami no va a dejarme- dijo inocentemente Hotaru, haciendo que todos estallen de risa

-Hay, hermano, te olvidas que yo ya tengo 16-dijo orgullosa Aimi

-Como sea, Los espero a todos en una hora en la entrada del barrio, traigan listas sus cosas-

-Si- dijeron a unísono saliendo uno por uno

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Rin había estado trabajando tranquilamente en el despacho que tenía ella es su casa. En silencio, callada, encerrada allí todo el día. Los únicos que entraban eran sus hijos o la mucama. Y ni eso, porque Chiai se había ido y Ren no le prestaba atención, al igual que su hijo mayor; Shin. Que últimamente anda sospechoso, más serio, más frío, raro…llevándola a pensar que él sabe algo de los problemas que ella tenía con su padre. De solo pensarlo la ponía muy mal y le daba vergüenza que su hijo pensara mal de ella…Como por ejemplo; que era una pobre cornuda golpeada. Poca cosa que no podía mantener a su marido feliz. Shin siempre admiró mucho a su padre y de seguro se pondría de su lado en todo ¿Y si su familia la abandonaba? No quería ni pensarlo ¿pero que podía hacer? Se ponía a opinar sobre el matrimonio de su prima y no se fijaba en que ella tenía varios problemas maritales.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a su teléfono móvil. El aparato se encontraba sonando en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Guió su mano hacia él y sacó el pequeño aparato, pulsó el botón y lo llevó a su oreja

-Diga- atendió

_-¡Rin-chan!-_ Escuchó una voz masculina feliz al otro lado de la línea

-Taisei- dijo ella entusiasmada- Dichosos los oídos que te escuchan- dijo sonriente

_-¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo –_ preguntó el joven

-¡Si hablamos ayer!- Dijo divertida siguiéndole el juego- Y bien- Mintió- Un poco agobiada por el trabajo, jeje- rió

-_Ummm ¿Estas ocupada?- _Preguntó el joven

-NO- contestó rápidamente

-_¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo? O a cenar. Para despejarte ¿Qué dices?-_

-¿Qué digo? Que sería genial- mostró sus perfectos dientes ante la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro- ¿A qué hora? ¿En qué lugar?

-_¿A las cinco está bien? ¿Te parece en el bar del centro?-_

-Perfecto- una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formó en la cara de Rin

Mientras que detrás de la puerta del despacho se encontraba un adolescente con la mirada indiferente, pero sabía bien que detrás de su indiferencia se encontraba la tristeza…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Abuelita ya nos vamos- Gritó Hotaru desde afuera de la casa reunido con Izayoi, Aimi y Sakura…Las tres con mirada de aburrimiento

-Adiós pulguita, llévate abrigo- Gritó la anciana desde adentro de la gran casa

Todos los adolescentes y pre-adolescentes caminaron por la calle del barrio en donde estaban. Allí podían caminar libremente, luego tendría que protegerse un poco la identidad, ya que, ¿Considerarías normal ver a los hijos de los dueños de las empresas más exitosas de Japón caminar por la calle simplemente? Yo creo que no. Además de la regañada que se llevarían si sus padres los descubren.

Salieron del barrio y afuera vieron a Shin con una mochila, anteojos negros y una gorra. Como un chico común de 15 años, sin pasar a ser misterioso. Con los auriculares simulando escuchar música.

El cuarteto se acercó a él y mientras caminaban por las veredas casi rozando el muro que protegía el barrio empezaron a sacar las gafas y gorros de sus mochilas y los colocaron mientras caminaban juntos por las calles vacías, preocupándose de que las cámaras de afuera no hubieran detectado sus movimientos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pararon el paso en la parada de un colectivo, a unas cuantas calles del barrio. Sería un viaje largo y recién eran las dos de la tarde. Mas la espera del colectivo y el calor.

Tomaron asiento en la banca que había allí y todos soltaron un suspiro, Sakura pasó sus manos por su enredada cabellera roja y se las ingenió para atar todas las hebras rojas que caían por su cara en haciendo una cola de caballo.

Aimi estaba con su cara habitual; fastidio

Hotaru miraba todo como niño

Izayoi con fastidio y sonrojada debido al calor corría los pelos plateados de su cara mientras que Shin se le veía indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba más que preocupado por la cita que su madre tendría en tres horas ¿Por qué había llegado a su casa en ese momento? ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar eso? ¿Qué pasaría después? No quería ni pensarlo…Pero si su padre podía jugar a dos manos su madre también ¿Qué podía hacer? La culpa no era de su madre, sino de su padre…Nonono, tampoco, la culpa era de esa secretaria súper fácil que había llegado a arruinarles la vida.

Mientras cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y pensando en cosas triviales y otras más importantes llegó el colectivo que esperaban. Los cinco niños abordaron el transporte y luego de pagar su pasaje se fueron a sentar en la fila del fondo con cara de aburrimiento a la vista de muchas personas, que los miraban extrañados.

…..

…

..

.

¿Qué había pasado? Ni él lo sabía…Solo que fue muy cobarde para enfrentar a su ex esposa y explicarle que….Explicarle que…. ¿Que tenía que explicarle? Ni él sabía que decir, fue un acto que ni él pensó en hacer, simplemente la besó. Había extrañado sus labios, sus besos, su sabor, era…era…Única. Sentía culpa cuando esa misma mañana tuvo que enfrentar la mirada de Kikyo en el desayuno y a la noche en su cama, Y lo peor, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no la veía a ella; ese beso, había provocado algo y ahora no pensaba más que en eso desde el día de ayer, cuando cobardemente salió huyendo de la casa de Kagome. Sin darle una explicación…Pero _¿Qué explicación le daría, si ni él sabía que había hecho y por qué? _Que solo fue algo que necesitaba…algo _Necesario…Que deseaba_

-Inuyasha- Una voz chillona toco su puerta, sacándolo de su 'descubrimiento'

-Pasa Kikyo- respondió Inuyasha

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y se acercó lentamente hacia el asiento donde se encontraba su marido, para abrazarlo por los hombros y hacerle masaje luego de haber besado su mejilla.

-¿Qué necesitas Kikyo? Estoy cansado y lleno de trabajo- Dijo cansado

-Nada amor, solo venía a avisarte que saldré unas horitas de la ciudad, y…..- Pasó sus perfectas manos femeninas por el pecho de Inuyasha- ¿Sabes? Vi un vestido Gucci que me gustó mucho y me preguntaba…

-Cuanto- Respondió el sin dejarla terminar

-1.500$- Respondió ella rápidamente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como este sacaba la billetera y le entregaba más del dinero pedido

-Gracias amor- dijo besando levemente sus labios- Ah, y…Dile a _nuestra _querida Iza que en unos días tendremos que ir a la prueba del vestido de novia, ella no puede faltar- dijo saliendo de la habitación tirándole un beso.

Pero el, luego de el fugaz beso, dejo de pensar en ella…En Kikyo, y eso se hizo un problema, porque a pesar de que ese beso haya sido tan pequeño e _insignificante _para el….Se dio cuenta que _Estaba pensando en Kagome…_

…..

…

..

.

-¿_Estas segura de esto?- _ La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba preocupada

-Completamente- contestó Rin mientras hurgaba la ropa en su placar buscando algo 'decente' que ponerse, pero que tampoco sea muy refinado.

_-Es que…Rin, no se a que estás jugando…No puedes rebajarte así-_ Si mis cálculos no me fallan, era la voz de Kagome, y sonaba preocupada

-Es solo una cita de amigos, nada más…No caeré tan bajo al punto de acostarme con Taisei por venganza, de echo…No lo haré por venganza ni por nada, yo soy una dama, estoy casada y también tengo que darme mi lugar, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi matrimonio- contestó intentando parecer segura ante su respuesta

-_Ahhh- _Suspiró Kagome –_Solo espero que sepas lo que haces-_

-Claro que lo sé- Rin se carcajeó, sentía como si fuera sermoneada

-_No te rías- _contestó Kagome un poco irritada

-Ya, ya- la calmo- te dejo, tengo que arreglarme y estar lista en unas horas, besos a ti y a Izayoi, cuídate- dijo Rin y luego colgó.

Siguió despreocupadamente buscando que ponerse, ignorando si sus hijos estaban en casa o no, sabía que Sesshomaru no estaría, y es probable que esa noche tampoco llegaría…Después de 'esa' noche prácticamente no se volvieron a ver a las caras, él no le pidió perdón siquiera, y la indiferencia seguía allí, no llegaba a dormir y cuando lo hacia dormía en uno de los cuartos de invitados…Lo que le había dicho a su prima, lo tenía en duda la verdad, ni ella se creía, sabía que algo podía pasar esa noche y ella mentiría diciendo que no lo quería, también tenía necesidades y su marido no lo daba ni cabida. Y eso le dolía, pero no andaría rogándole por un poco de afecto…Ya ni sabía con quien se había casado.

….

…

..

.

Cuando todos los niños bajaron del colectivo sintieron alivio; ese transporte estaba lleno y eran más de media hora viajando, contando que tuvieron que soportar a un loco cantando como si estuviera en la ducha, escuchando música que no era agradable para los oídos de los niños.

El trasporte los había dejado en una especie de camino lleno de tierra, alejado de la gran ciudad que conocían, era un lugar lleno de árboles.

-Hay mucha tierra- se quejó Aimi

-No me digas- Dijo sarcástica Izayoi

-No empiecen- ahora hablaba Sakura con un tono aburrido

-Ya, la casa queda a unas cuantas calles, caminemos- dijo Shin mientras era seguido por la pandilla de niños

Estuvieron caminando por la vereda llena de árboles y plantas para evitar ir por el camino lleno de tierra, porque en la mente paranoica de Hotaru pensaba que iban a dejar huellas sobre esta y si se encontraban con algún problema iba a ser fácil decir en donde se hallaban ya que con la tierra que había quedarían marcadas. Izayoi apoyó su idea, pero ella, en cambio, solo quería que sus costosos zapatos no se arruinaran y su madre no preguntara donde había andado.

Al cruzar la esquina divisaron una pequeña casa de campo que parecía vacía, más en cambio no se precipitaron a tomar conclusiones y caminaron hacia ella, se ocultaron en el matorral que había a un costado del alambrado, logrando entrar por debajo del alambrado que se hallaba roto, quedando detrás de la casa.

Se alegraron de no tomar conclusiones, ya que, por la puerta trasera, vieron salir a un hombre, pelo largo y negro, atado con una coleta. Llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro muy ajustado al cuerpo, y no llevaba camisa, provocando muecas de asco en todos los adolescentes.

-¿Quién ese ese horrendo tío?- preguntó Aimi asqueada

-Es Naraku Onigumu, el padre de June, ex esposo de Kikyo, hermano de Kagura y _casualmente _hijo de un ex socio de la empresa de mi familia- contestó Shin atento a los movimientos del tipo

-¡WOW! Cuantas casualidades- Respondió inocentemente Hotaru haciendo que todos lo miren como diciendo ¿Eres tonto o qué?

-Hotaru, amor, no escuchaste la explicación que dimos ayer de cómo vamos a cambiar el plan ¿no?- contesto Sakura pacientemente

-No ¿Qué?- contesto confundido en niño

-Solo digamos….Que si nosotros nos hundimos, ustedes también- contestó Izayoi provocando el silencio de todos.

Fue cuestión de segundos para ver entrar un auto último modelo negro por los portones desechos de esa casa captando la atención de todos los adolescentes, que, quedaron intrigados a ver quién bajaba del auto, todos, excepto Izayoi…

-Es el auto que Kikyo- Dijo sorprendida

-La tonta no se molesta ni en cambiar el auto para venir aquí, siendo que se hizo tan famosa en la prensa- comento Sakura

Y la ahora intriga de todos fue disuelta al ver bajar a Kikyo del auto. De la casa, salió una pelinegra de ojos rojos. Vestía un short nada formal de jean y una camisa de cuadros abierta dejando ver su musculosa blanca, y sus zapatillas eran unas converse. Al contrario de Kikyo; que llevaba un jersey de seda que tenía dos colores; azul Francia y marfil. Y sus pantalones eran unos de jean negros, con un cinturón con tachas y unos tacos negros muy llamativos. Una cartera negra de cuero y en su muñeca estaba llena de pulseras de oro y tenía unas gafas negras de sol femeninas.

-¿Quién es la otra?- pregunto Aimi

-Es Kagura- contesto Shin con desprecio.

.

-Que vulgar que estas- dijo Kikyo con desprecio luego de mirar a Kagura mientras se sacaba las gafas y se las colocaba en la cabeza tipo vincha

-Discúlpame, pero en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de despilfarrar el dinero, contando que el idiota de Sesshomaru no me pasa un centavo- contestó con desprecio

-Bastarda- susurro Shin entre dientes. Daba gracias a dios que esas 'mujeres' estaban gritando prácticamente

-Tu eres una idiota que ni a un hombre puedes atar- Se burló Kikyo- Llevamos con esto más de un año y no puedes lograr que deje a su familia, patética- terminó con todo el desprecio del mundo

Los niños oían atentos la discusión, tratando de escuchar los gritos de esas mujeres, sorprendidos con cada palabra de esas mujeres.

-Oigan- Naraku había salido- vamos a hablar adentro, par de estúpidas, su grito se escucha hasta la otra cuadra- les dijo haciendo que ambas asintieran y entraran a la casa, cerrando la puerta dejando intrigados a los niños.

-¿E…Escucharon lo que yo creo que escuche?- preguntó Aimi

-Si- dijeron a unísono

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Hotaru

-Tratemos de acercarnos- contesto Shin saliendo del matorral

-¡Espera!- grito Izayoi saliendo tras de el -¡Quédense ahí!- grito a todos los demás

Ambos niños corrieron por todo el terreno, pero pasto largo los detenía un poco, llegaron hasta una ventana de la casa donde con disimulo se pusieron a ver de cuclillas dejando ver a Kagura con una lata de cerveza sentada en una silla con los pies en la mesa

-Guarra- susurró Shin con todo el enojo

Y Kikyo se encontraba con una mueca de asco sentada en la silla, pero debajo de un pañuelo de seda, las piernas cruzadas entre si y la cartera entre ellas.

En la escena entró Naraku, que venía con un vaso de cristal y una lata de refresco, vertió el contenido de la lata en el vaso y se lo ofreció a Kikyo, esta lo tomó con cara de asco y el vaso agarrado a una servilleta.

-Acostúmbrate a la tierra, en prisión va a haber mucha- susurró Izayoi para luego conservar silencio.

-Y bien- empezó Naraku

-Todo de acuerdo al plan- contestó Kikyo con una sonrisa

-Dilo por ti- susurró Kagura bebiendo un trago de cerveza

-Y si ¿Por quién iba a decirlo? ¿Por ti? Tú eres una incompetente- contestó Kikyo

-Oye…-

-¡BASTA!- Gritó Naraku antes que Kagura contestara- ¡TU- se dirigió a Kikyo- ¿Para cuándo la boda?-preguntó molesto

-En un mes y medio- contestó rápidamente

-TU- Se dirigió a Kagura- para ese entonces tú tienes que estar comprometida con ese idiota-

-Como si fuera tan fácil- contestó

-Usa tus técnicas de prostituta barata- contestó Naraku haciendo que Kikyo lance una carcajada

-Bueno, bueno- dijo tranquilizando el ambiente- es que…No puedo esperar- admitió con una sonrisa mientras se paraba de la silla y caminaba por la habitación- No puedo esperar al día que sean las damas y señoras..-Continuó- No puedo esperar al día que tomemos la confianza- siguió alzando la voz- NO PUEDO ESPERARA EL DÍA QUE HAGAMOS VOLAR LA MANSIÓN TAISHO CON LOS HERMANITOS MEZQUINOS Y SUS MOCOSOS ADENTRO- dijo, más bien grito- ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE NOS QUEDEMOS CON TODA SU FORTUNA! JAJAAJAJA- rió como maniático- Una pena- terminó con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la risa.

Las mujeres reían con él, mientras que afuera, Shin e Izayoi no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado…

* * *

**Ehh…Bueno, uf! Ni yo sé que acabo de escribir jeje em.. lamento no haber contestado los reviews, es que estoy con MUCHOS problemas en mi casa, pero quiero que sepan que me encantaron todos y cada uno de ellos…y gracias por el aliento a seguir adelante.**

**En respuesta a una pregunta muy echa; si, mis padres están separados, es algo a lo que me acostumbre…Y June en realidad se llama Mariana y no fue una bandeja, fue una cazuela de metal, pero bue… temas del pasado :| y la verdad que me encanta que digan que puedo plasmar bien los sentimientos de Iza :'D**

**¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Interesante? ¿Poco emocionante? ¿Normal? Háganmelo saber jeje**

**Ah…y con respecto a las actualizaciones, no quiero ser malita, pero tengo MUCHOS problemas en mi casa necesito aliento y no sé de quién…pero bueno.**

**Con mi poco tiempo restante y mi falta de imaginación estaba pensando subir otros fics ¿Algun ve Naruto? ¿Le interesa el SasuSaku? tengo el primer capitulo de un fic que subir sobre eso pero no se :| y también tengo el primer capitulo ya echo de uno de Inuyasha...si alguna le interesa saber la trama dígamelo :D**

**Ahh..y con respecto a mi otro fic 'Son cosas de la vida' estaba planeando actualizarlo pronto :'D **

**L s quiero! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Besos a tod s!**


	12. NOTA

**HOLA AMIGOS! **

**Ehh...no sé como empezar xD siento que estoy haciendo esta nota al dope :/ pero igual, solo les quería informar que no voy a poder actualizar por un laaaaaargo rato. ¿Porque? tuve inconvenientes con mi padre jeje al parecer se enojó porque me anoté en la escuela industrial y bueno..!se enojo! me tiró la computadora por la ventana y me echo de la casa. ahora estoy en la casa de mi hermosa, preciosa amiga amiga hermana del alma usando su computadora para hacerles saber esto.**

**Me siento MUY frustrada la verdad, ya tenía los capítulos de los dos fics míos ya echos, listos para subir. pero bueno, veré como me las arreglo jeje**

**Hablando de la historia de Inuyasha que queria subir, se verá atrasado el proyecto xP pero trataba de un mal viviente que secuestra a una joven y se va formando la historia de amor blablabla...no quiero hablar de eso porque me pongo a llorar en pensar que ya tenía varios capítulos echos :'(**

**Bueno, era eso nomas. que la pasen bien, los quiero...besos! ^.^**


End file.
